Song of My Heart
by xGreenEyes
Summary: Ikuto and His friends: Kukai and Nagihiko, are in a band called the 'The Ironic Devil's'. His manager told him to add a girl singer, to give off a more femine vibe. Amu Hinamori, an Idol-In progress, Is their first choice. What's the outcome of this?
1. Chapter 1

**Yumiko: Wewt, new story time.**

**Ikuto: Yeah! rated M?**

**Yumiko: Yes, for some...ADULT matters...**

**Ikuto: FUCK YES!**

**Amu: god..**

**Yumiko: There's alot of drama in this story, and alot of unexplained side stories in this chapter. But stick with me, and it'll all make sense.**

**Amu: Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters!**

* * *

''Ikuto! Can you get in here please?'' Nikaidou asked.

Ikuto groaned as he sat up on the black-leather couch.

''Coming...'' He replied groggily.

He sat down at the table Nikaidou was at.

''Need something?'' He asked.

Nikaidou slapped a Newspaper down in front of him.

''Hm?'' Ikuto said as he looked down.

It was a picture of a girl with pink hair and honey colour eyes.

''Oohh, she's hot, who's this?'' Ikuto asked as he licked his lips.

''That's Hinamori Amu, an Idol in-progress, and, your new band member.'' Nikaidou explained.

''Wait, hold the fucking phone...Ironic Devil's is a GUY group.'' Ikuto argued as he pushed the newspaper away from himself.

''Yeah, but, the Director wants the group to give off a more...Feminine vibe.'' Nikaidou said to him.

Ikuto grumbled then sighed.

''Fine, are there any samples of her music?'' He asked while getting up.

''Yeah, just hold on a sec...'' Nikaidou trailed off as he looked for the CD.

Ikuto sat back down on the couch, leaning back with his hands behind his head, eyes closed.

''Here it is!'' Nikaidou exclaimed as he opened the CD case.

Nikaidou popped the CD in the stereo and pressed play.

Ikuto waited, listening.

**Song is: Secret princess (Amu Version) I do not own.**

'_Kimi no Tsuku tame iki,_

_Fushigi na mahou mitai-'_

Ikuto's eyes snapped open.

'_Hajimaru wo yasashiku,_

_Nee sasayaite-'_

Ikuto turned off the stereo.

''Fuck no! I'm not letting some girly singer into our group...It'll fuck up our image!'' Ikuto yelled.

''Ikuto, we need her. With her alone, she has the same amount of fans as you, if not more,'' Nikaidou explained.

''If we got together, we'd get double the profits and publicity!'' He urged.

''No way, that song sucked.'' Ikuto huffed.

''Ikuto, that was only her debut song.'' Nikaidou said, trying to calm him down.

''I have a ticket for you to her concert tonight, go in disguise and check her out.'' Nikaidou said while placing the concert ticket in his hand.

Ikuto grumbled.

''Fine...fucking queer manager...'' Ikuto cursed before walking into his bedroom.

* * *

_**-Meanwhile-**_

''Amu,'' Sanjo called out.

''Yes?'' The pink-haired girl replied.

''We need to talk.'' Sanjo said to her.

Amu nodded and walked up to her.

''What do we need to talk about?''

Sanjo pushed up her glasses.

''We got an offer from a band...they want you to join.'' She explained.

Amu smiled.

''Wow, which band?'' She asked.

''The 'Ironic Devil's'.'' Sanjo said as she read the name off a sheet of paper.

Amu looked puzzled.

''Never heard of them.'' She said.

''We got one of their music video's here as a sample.'' Sanjo said, holding up the CD.

Amu smiled. ''Let's listen!''

Sanjo placed the CD in the computer, and let the video start.

**Song is: Doin' Yo Mom (Raywilliamjohnson) I do not own.**

'_[Chorus] (Ikuto)__  
__Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom__  
__Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom__  
__You know we straight, doin', doin' your mom.__  
__[x3]_

There were three guys rocking from side-to-side on their feet following the beat.

_(Kukai)_

_I'm doin your mom. Yes yours!__  
__I first saw her in the Wal-Mart pickin out your drawers.__  
__Big Dolly Parton hair like an 80s prom queen__  
__But her ass was lookin good all up in those mom-jeans.__  
__I approached her in the checkout line, and said:_

_(Ikuto)_

_yo baby wassup?_

_(Kukai)__  
_

_She had two gallons of milk, and I was starin at her jugs.__  
__Five minutes later she agreed to get with me__  
__So we went and rocked the minivan like Giggity. Giggity. Giggity._

They three men were waving their hands in a rapping-motion in front of a camera that was placed beneath them. This was pretty much how the dance style was through the whole video.

_(Ikuto)_

_I was ridin your mom like she was Mario Kart.__  
__I gave her a lift back to her crib cause her car wouldn't start.__  
__She invited me in the house, and we started makin out again.__  
__How many times I tap that ass? OVER 9000!__  
__Yeah. She called me Pledge cause I knocked the dust off it.__  
__She later made me a sandwich and she cut the crust off it.__  
__Cause she knows how I like it, and that I'm a little young__  
__To be in the bed, butt-naked doin your mom._

_[Chorus] (Ikuto)__  
__Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom__  
__Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom__  
__You know we straight, doin', doin' your mom.__  
__[x3]__  
_

_(Ikuto)  
_

_I like your mamas big butt, and I cannot lie.__  
__You other brothers can't deny that she's fly.__  
__We make sexy time, yes and every night I tap that.__  
__She saw me butt-naked, now she thinks I'm half black.__  
__Your moms the best, the super M.I.L.F.__  
__Cause she loves to toss the salad even though she aint a chef__  
__And I blame it on the al-al-al-cohol__  
__But If I were you, I wouldn't kiss your mom on the mouth at all.__  
_

_(Kukai)_

_She likes the Donkey-Punch. She likes the Dirty Sanchez.__  
__Sometimes she even likes to fool around in your bed.__  
_

_(Ikuto)_

_She likes rough sex with handcuffs and I'll be honest__  
__She likes me to Chris Brown her when she acts like Rihanna.__  
_

_(Kukai)_

_She's so therapeutic. When I need to cure my restlessness__  
__I br-br-br-br-br-br-br-br motorboat your moms breastestess.__  
__I didn't wanna tell you, but I had to write this song__  
__Cause I'm in your house every night doin your mom.__  
_

_[Chorus] (Ikuto)_

_Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom__  
__Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom__  
__You know we straight, doin', doin' your mom.__  
__[x3]_

_(Nagihiko)_

_Havin sex with your mother and that makes me better than you.(x2)_

_[Chorus] (Ikuto)__  
__Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom__  
__Doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom, doin', doin' your mom__  
__You know we straight, doin', doin' your mom.__  
__[x3]__ '_

Amu stood there, appalled. Her eyes were wide with shock. Definitely not what she expected?

She did NOT want to join this group.

''No way.'' She said stubbornly.

''Amu, please. You'll get a lot of more publicity.'' Sanjo pleaded.

Amu tapped her fingers on the desk, thinking it over.

''Fine, but don't expect me to sing songs like this.'' She huffed.

''Deal. Here, I have a ticket to their concert tomorrow night, so go and watch okay?'' Sanjo said while handing her the concert ticket.

Amu sighed. ''Alright.''

Amu walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

She flopped onto her bed and sighed.

''I'm doing this for you...Tadase...'' Amu trailed off.

* * *

Ikuto lay on his bed, one arm covering his face.

Kukai stepped into his room.

''Ikuto...I heard from Nikaidou.'' He said quietly.

Ikuto groaned.

''Can we not do this now?'' He asked.

Kukai sat on the edge of his bed.

''You can't let her join the band...'' Kukai said to him.

''Why?'' Ikuto asked.

''You know what'll happen...you'll get her to fall in love with you, use her, fuck her, and be done with her.'' Kukai explained, although he knew Ikuto already knew the answer.

Ikuto smirked. ''You gonna stop me?''

Kukai shook his head. ''Nope, but I really think it's wrong.''

''I didn't just do it for that...'' Ikuto said quietly.

Kukai nodded. ''I know.''

''You did it for more publicity...for _her_.''

Ikuto nodded. ''I have to. I promised. I love her.'' Ikuto explained.

''If you love her, stop fucking other girls, and toying with them!'' Kukai snapped.

Ikuto chuckled. ''I can't.''

Kukai scowled. ''You're disgusting. You're such a fucking player.''

Kukai got up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Ikuto looked at the door before sighing.

''You don't know half the story Kukai...'' He trailed off quietly.

* * *

**Yumiko: Did you like it? Please tell me! Also, tell me if anything didn't make sense or something, I'll be sure to clear it up.**

**Ikuto: Wow, so much drama already.**

**Yumiko: I know 8D Oh and, I need two OC's. A boy and a girl. So, if you want to be one, tell me your name,appearence, personality, and one weird fact about them in the reviews. Please, please help me out on this, or else the story can't go on.**

**Amu: Help out, please! and Please R+R and tell us how you like the story!**


	2. Introductions!

**Yumiko: hey guys heres the new chappie. BTW, i added like 6 OCs instead of one. Including my own...cuz i wanted one ;3 here are the people that made it:**

**Ikut0r0x = Ainimi, SleeplessRiot = Kotone , MidnightBluePearl =Kaori (you didnt posty a name so I gave you one :D) , Claudies = Akari , 4everhere = Kimiki, AmutoFTW = Kyara (thats actually how you say my name...)**

**Ikuto: WHEEU LETS GET THIS SHOW ON TEH ROAD.**

**Amu: Yumiko does not down shugo chara or any of its characters,**

**

* * *

**

_'BEEP, BEEP!'_

I groaned at the sound of my alarm clock. I threw my hand to the bedside table, repeatedly tapping it, looking for my annoying alarm. After finally hitting the snooze button, I grab it with my hand and sit up.

'_11:30 a.m.'_

I groaned again. I had to go to that stupid girl's concert tonight.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

''You okay, Ikuto-kun?'' a girl, whose name I did not bother to remember, asked.

I forced a smile. ''I'm fine.'' I lied.

''Anyways, you should probably go,'' I told her, getting up from the bed.

The girl looked down sadly, -like I cared-, and nodded.

She got up and stood beside me, before planting a kiss on my cheek and grabbing her clothes. She changed and stood in my door-way.

''Call me!'' She said with a wink. I forced another smile and smacked her ass before she left.

Like I would call her.

Maybe for sex, but that's it.

After she left, I took out a black T-shirt and some dark blue jeans and slipped them on.

I put on sunglasses and a hat as well.

Now, I'm good.

I walked out of my bedroom and saw Kukai and Nagihiko on the couch.

''Hey guys, I'll be back in a bit.''

'' 'Kay,'' They both said.

I got outside and began to walk.

After a while, I checked my watch

_'1 p.m.'_

Holy shit, that took my longer than expected.

But, I'm here.

I gave the woman inside a booth my ticket and she gave it back to me after examining it.

''Your seat is in aisle one; seat five...'' She told me. I nodded my head and entered.

'Thank you, Nikaidou' I thought with a smirk.

I was in the front row, right smack in the middle.

I waited there for half an hour before the show actually started.

'Are you guys ready for Hinamori Amu!' An announcer yelled.

There were roars of applause.

I looked around.

Holy fuck nuggets, she does have a lot of fans.

A song started.

**Song: Oh Oh Oh Sexy vampire By: Fright Ranger.**

_Amu:_

_I forgot to wear my cross tonight__  
__I left my garlic at home__  
__It's so dumb but it's so fun__  
__To wander 'round the city alone_

Amu came out wearing a red dress spotted with black dots with a sweetheart neckline with ruffles around the neckline, the top part of the dress went past her hips, the dress was really tight, and so it hugged her curves a lot. Then, came the ruffled skirt, which was attached to the dress that stopped at mid thigh. She also had a vampire cape around her neck and stopped right behind her knees. She also wore 3-inch, opened toed heels. And to top it off, she had fake vampire teeth **(Can't picture the dress? Type in bumble bee and lady bug costumes and it should be the blond girls. The girl in the red is wearing Amu's dress. I know it's a ladybug, but the dress was perfect!)**

_I'm runnin', fallin' down__  
__Chase me all around this town__  
__And now you've finally got me__  
__What am I to do?_

_Sexy vampire,__  
__I'm falling in love__  
__So just bite me baby__  
__And drink all my blood_

Amu began to sway her hips in a circular motion to the song, hyping up the crowd. She'd pump out her chest too.

_Oh yeah_

_Sexy vampire__  
__I'm falling in love with you__  
__So do what you want to do_

_Sexy vampire__  
__I'm falling in love__  
__So just bite me baby__  
__And drink all my blood_

_Oh yeah_

_Sexy vampire__  
__I'm falling in love with you__  
__'Cause you need my plasma more than I do._

_Hey you wanna stop for a drink or two__  
__And maybe for a disco break here__  
__We'll party all night until the sun comes up__  
__You could say I'm raising the stakes._

_I'm runnin', fallin' down__  
__Chase me all around this town__  
__And now you've finally got me__  
__What am I to do?_

_Sexy vampire,__  
__I'm falling in love__  
__So just bite me baby__  
__And drink all my blood_

_Oh yeah_

_Sexy vampire__  
__I'm falling in love with you__  
__So do what you want to do_

_Sexy vampire__  
__I'm falling in love__  
__So just bite me baby__  
__And drink all my blood_

_Oh yeah_

_Sexy vampire__  
__I'm falling in love with you__  
__'Cause you need my plasma more than I do._

After the song was done, she bowed her head and went back stage again to change.

Is it wrong that, that song turned me on?

...No seriously.

I'm about to orgasm right here.

...Anyway,

After a hell of a lot more songs, she thanked us for coming out and told us to have a good night.

I entered the apartment and went straight to my room to sleep.

Ah, I'll have good dreams about Amu tonight.

Orgasm.

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

I got up at 1 p.m. because I had to go to Ikuto's concert tonight at 6.

Yes I like to sleep in late.

Blah;

I got dressed in a simple long-sleeve, pink shirt and a jean skirt.

I put on a blue wig and checked myself out in the mirror.

''Good,'' I said to myself as I smiled.

I exited my room and saw Rima sitting on the couch.

''Morning Rima,'' I said to her.

''Afternoon,'' she corrected, not taking her eyes off the TV.

''Details, details.'' I retorted.

She laughed.

I left our apartment and walked around for a while until it was time to go to the concert.

I walked up to the lady in a booth and gave her my ticket. She nodded before handing it back to me.

''Aisle one; seat five,'' She said

**(A/N: I'm too unoriginal to give them different spots.)**

I went inside and sat in my seat.

After waiting a bit, an announcer hyped up the crowd.

Everyone stood from their seats; so did I.

I looked around.

They have A LOT of fangirls.

Oh well.

Then I saw three really hot guys come out on stage.

Oh my god...Their just plain sexy.

Kukai went to Guitar and Nagihiko went to the keyboard.

Ikuto...went to the microphone.

There were two other men that went to drums and a Violin.

Huh. What rock band uses a violin?

The song began playing.

**Song: Tsukiyo no Marionette By: Yuichi Nakamura (IKUTO'S VOICE ACTOR! ;3)**

_kokoro madowasu NOIZU _

_furikiri hashiri dashita_

_toumei de tsumi no nai _

_hikari mezashite_

_karada wo nagareru _

_omoi ga nani iro demo_

_unmei no SHINARIO wa _

_kimesasenai sa_

Ikuto took the mic off the stand and began walking around the stage. He turned in my direction and winked. A whole bunch of girls squealed. Did I see that right? I swear to god he was winking at me.

_seowasareta mayakashi no juujika ni_

_shibari tsukeru _

_kubiwa wo hikichigitte _

_motto jiyuu na sekai e_

Ikuto got a rose out of nowhere and threw it _'randomly'_ BUT, it ended up with me catching it.

_kanashiki ai no MERODI _

_yodomu machi ni tadayou_

_iyasenu kizu wo daite _

_daremo naiteiru_

_yokubou me ga kuranda _

_iyashii kyoudai na kage_

_te mo ashi mo daseya shinai _

_namida nagasenu MARIONETTO_

_umareta hoshi no na no moto _

_hikisakaretetta kizuna_

_karappo no yurikago ga _

_munashiku yureru_

_mujaki datta _

_tooki hi no maboroshi wa_

_hi damari no you _

_mijikai yume no naka de _

_yasashiku ore wo naderu yo_

_obieta kimi no hitomi _

_kegare shiranu houseki_

_setsunai netsu wo yadoshi _

_mune ni tsukisasaru_

_ittai nani no tame ni _

_mune de tsuzukeru no darou_

_yakusoku yori kirei de _

_tashikana mono wo sagashiteiru_

He kneeled down on the stage right in front of me, making complete eye-contact with me. He reached his hand out and me and sang the next part:

_Tell me, How do I play the Melody of Love...(x2)_

Then he got up and began walking around the stage again. I think he knows it's me under this wig...

_kanashiki ai no MERODI _

_yodomu machi ni tadayou_

_iyasenu kizu wo daite _

_daremo naiteiru_

_orokade mudana arasoi ni _

_itsuka owari ga kuru nara_

_uragiri no MARIONETTO wa _

_kono mi sasageru _

_inochi to tomoni_

_Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare... _

_motto jiyuu na sekai e..._

Wow, that song was really...beautiful. Who knew a band that sings 'Doin' yo Mom,' can have a beautiful song like that?

After a lot of other songs, the concert ended and I went home. I can't wait to meet The Ironic Devil's tomorrow!

* * *

I'm on my way to see the Ironic Devil's without Sanjo today, since well; she has a model client she needs to take care of.

I reached their apartment door and opened it.

''Nice to meet you, I'm Hinamori Amu, a pleasure to work with y-'' I cut myself off by the sight in front of me.

There, was Ikuto, a guy I thought was decent, making out with a girl and with his hand up her shirt.

Ikuto heard my voice and stopped his movements. He turned to look at me.

My smile immediately fell.

''A playboy, huh...'' I questioned.

''How...original...'' I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes before walking in and sitting down on the couch across from them.

Ikuto whispered in the girl's ear and she giggled and left. But, not without Ikuto giving her a smack on the ass first.

I scoffed and crossed my legs and crossed my arms over my chest.

I was NOT impressed in the least.

The door closed and Ikuto turned to me.

''Nice to finally meet you; Amu,'' Ikuto smirked while getting up and sitting next to me.

''Well, my pleasure of meeting you wasn't all that nice. I knew you were one of those types that used girls.'' I insulted.

''Use? No, I like to think of it as...a mutual...pleasurable relationship.'' He smirked.

"Sex?" I asked with a roll of the eyes.

''Bingo,'' He said as he leaned closer to me.

''You know, you're pretty hot. How about we become _'Friends with Benefits'_,'' He asked.

I stood up and turned to him, hands on hips.

''I don't want to be your friend, much less a_ 'friend with benefits'_,'' I scoffed.

He pouted. ''Aw, c'mon.''

''No thank you,'' I retorted.

''Ikuto, stop harassing the poor girl,'' Nagihiko said as he stepped out of some room.

His bedroom I'm guessing.

''Yeah, leave her be.'' Kukai said while coming out of his own room.

I smiled at them. ''Nice to meet you, Hinamori Amu, pleasure to work with you.''

They smiled in return.

''Can I call you Amu?'' Nagihiko asked.

''Can I call you Nagihiko?''

He nodded.

''Okay then,'' I smiled.

''I'll call you Hinamori!'' Kukai grinned.

''And, I'll call you Kukai,'' I smiled wider.

Kukai looked at his watch.

''Well, it's time to go, Hinamori.''

''Go where?'' I asked confused.

''You're going to meet my cousin! You'll love her.'' He exclaimed.

''What about them?'' I asked, pointing to Nagihiko and Ikuto.

''We've already met her,'' Nagihiko said.

''And she is HOT.'' Ikuto said making his voice go higher at the end.

''You think every girl is hot, Ikuto'' Nagihiko sighed.

''Only hot ones,'' He retorted

Nagihiko face-palmed.

Kukai grabbed my hand.

''C'mon let's go!'' He said as he ran us out the door.

* * *

We entered Kukai's cousin's house.

Kukai motioned for me to sit on the couch, which I did.

''KAORI! GET OUT HERE!'' Kukai yelled.

I heard a feminine voice grumble before walking out of her room.

The girl had black hair with a blue-ish hone to it and brown eyes.

She was clad in a bra and boy boxers.

Kukai blushed, embarrassed.

''Kaori! Why are you wearing my boxers!'' Kukai exclaimed.

''I dunno, they're comfy.'' She said bluntly.

''Well, go change, the neighbours are looking!'' Kukai yelled while pointing out the window to the elderly couple that was looking at Kaori.

Kaori raised her hand and waved at them.

''Hi!'' She exclaimed with a grin.

Kukai face-palmed.

''I'm going, I'm going.'' Kaori said.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Kaori came out a few minutes later in a black t-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans.

''Okay, so why did you come visit me?'' Kaori asked as she sat next to Amu on the couch.

''Well,'' Kukai started.

''Amu here, is joining the Ironic Devil's today.'' Kukai said while motioning to Amu.

Kaori's face lit up.

''SERIOUSLY? AWESOME! NOW I DON'T HAVE TO HANG AROUND GUYS!'' Kaori yelled while fist pumping.

''Yeah, Ikuto called you hot...'' Amu said nervously.

''Ah, he does that to every girl he meets. He did it to you, didn't he?'' Kukai asked.

Amu nodded.

''Well, we should probably have you meet everyone else!'' Kukai yelled.

''E-Everyone else?'' Amu squeaked.

''Yup!'' Kaori yelled before taking Amu's hand.

* * *

''Okay, right now we're in our studio, here, you'll meet alot of people.'' Kukai explained.

They walked into a room with a bunch of instruments and saw a girl who was slightly tall than Amu with dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a black tank top with a pink and black checkered tie and pink skinny jeans.

She was playing with soundbeats on a music switch board.

''Hey Akari!'' Kaori yelled.

She took off her headphones and turned to us.

''KAORI!'' She yelled before jumping up and tackling her in a hug.

Akari got up and looked at Amu.

''Who is this?'' She asked.

''Oh, that's Amu, she joined the Ironic Devil's today.'' Kukai explained.

Akari's eyes widened. ''HOLY SHIZZ, REALLY?''

She glomped on Amu, ''YOUR AWESOME.''

Amu smiled. She liked these people.

''Hey, hey!'' Akari said getting everyone's attention.

''We should have her meet Kyara!'' Akari yelled.

Kukai and Kaori nodded in agreement.

* * *

They walked until they reached an office. They opened the door and found a girl sitting at a desk with headphones in her ears. She had shoulder-length black hair with red side-bangs, green eyes, and three hoop earrings on her right ear. She was wearing a red tank top with a tight, but nicely fitting, hoodie that was unzipped halfway and black skinny jeans with red converse.

**(A/N: That's really how I look, btw ...)**

Akari giggle before slowly sneaking up behind Kyara. She took our one of the ear phones and blew in her ear.

''OH MY GOD, A PEDOPHILE!'' Kyara screamed while ducking.

''Nope just me.'' Akari giggled.

''Don't scare me like that! There's messed up people out there.'' Kyara huffed.

Kaori hugged Kyara before pointing at Amu.

''She's joining The ironic Devil's.'' She explained.

Kyara waved slightly.

''I'm their song writer.'' Kyara said while pointing to herself.

''You made _'Doin' yo Mom'_?'' Amu asked.

Kyara shook her head.

''Nope, Ikuto did.''

Amu rolled her eyes. ''Of course he did...'' she trailed off.

''So, Akari, Kyara, have you been harassed by Ikuto?'' Amu asked.

They both nodded.

''He cornered me and asked me if I wanted to have sex while I was trying out a new beat for one of their songs. Nagihiko got there in time though.'' Akari explained.

''I was writing one of their new songs and he pushed all the papers off my desk and asked if I wanted to get 'kinky'.'' Kyara said while putting the air quotes on Kinky.

''What did you do to get him to stop?'' Amu asked.

''I...kicked him in the balls.'' Kyara explained.

''So he pretty much hit on every girl?'' Amu asked.

They all nodded.

Sanjo suddenly came in Kyara's office with a girl behind her.

''Guys, this is my model client: Kotone Utada, say Hello.'' Sanjo explained.

A girl stepped out from behind Sanjo. She had brown/black-ish hair with a red hone to it and cinnamon colour eyes. She was wearing a black corset dress with black fishnet stockings and 2-inch, open toe, black high heels.

''Nice to meet you!'' She said cheerfully.

They all waved back at her.

''I'm a big fan of The Ironic Devil's! Congrats Amu,'' She said.

Amu only smiled in return.

''She'll be with you guys most of the time.'' Sanjo explained.

They nodded.

''Who else do I have to meet?'' Amu asked.

''Uh, my best friend.'' Kyara said.

''Where is she?'' Kaori asked.

''I dunno, she's usually around here.'' Kyara said lazily.

A girl with Medium length black hair and hazel eyes burst through the door. She was clad in tomboy-ish shorts with a tight fitting, black t-shirt with a white tie.

''Kyara!'' She yelled, pushing past everyone and making her way to glomp Kyara.

''W-WAIT, NO GLOMPING!'' Kyara yelled before she was tackled to the ground.

Kyara fell off her chair and landed on the ground with the glomping girl resting her head on Kyara's stomach while her hands were around her torso.

''Gosh, Kimiki, do you have to do that everytime we see each other?'' Kyara asked with a smile.

''YOU LIKE IT DON'T DENY IT.'' Kimiki yelled.

They laughed before getting up.

''This is my best friend. Kimiki Tokai,'' Kyara gestured to Kimiki.

Kimiki looked towards them before smiling.

''Nice to meet you!'' She yelled cheerfully.

''She seems like a happy person,'' Amu said.

''Oh, wait 'til you see her get mad...'' Kyara trailed off.

''SHUT UP!'' Kimiki yelled, pulling Kyara's hair.

''OW, HEY! I DON'T LIKE PULLING OF THE HAIR.'' Kyara complained. Kyara slapped Kimiki's hand away.

''Let's go back to the apartment.'' Kukai sighed.

* * *

They all entered the car.

''I CALL DRIVING!'' Kyara yelled.

''It's my car!'' Kukai shouted.

''To effing bad, I'm going to total it.'' Kyara said while snatching Kukai's car keys.

The car seating arrangements:

Kyara in the driver's seat,

Akari in the passenger's seat,

Kukai behind Kyara,

Amu in the middle,

Kaori behind Akari,

Kimiki in the back, back, seat,

And Kotone Sat with her.

Kyara turned on the radio to a J-pop station.

Akari immediately lightened up.

''HOLY SHIT, IS THAT J-POP?'' Akari yelled.

''Uh, yeah...'' Kyara said hesitantly.

''WELL TURN IT THE HELL UP!'' Akari yelled.

Kyara laughed and turned it up.

''So, Amu, do you have any friends?'' Kimiki asked.

If Kyara could face-palm right now, she would.

''You dumbass, of course she has friends!'' Kyara yelled.

''I MEANT SOME WE SHOULD MEET!'' Kimiki yelled back.

Kyara rolled her eyes and continued driving.

''Um, There's just Rima and Utau...'' Amu trailed off.

''YOU KNOW HOSHINA UTAU?'' Kaori yelled.

''Yup, we've been best friends since we were little, then we both got famous, and Rima was our drum player.''

''I want to meet them!'' Kukai smiled.

''Me too!'' Kotone smiled as well.

Amu smiled back. ''You will!''

* * *

They finally made it back to the apartment.

They made their way into the room.

They saw Nagihiko sitting on the couch, reading.

''Nagihiko? Where's Ikuto?'' Kotone asked.

Nagihiko sighed and pointed to Ikuto's bed room.

They all went to the door and placed their ears on it.

Sounds of moaning and grunting could be heard.

Amu pulled back, disgusted.

The rest shrugged, like it was normal. They all took a seat on the couch.

Kimiki however, did something else...

''MUST YOU SIT IN MY LAP?'' Kyara yelled.

''Aw C'mon, We're best friends right?'' She smirked.

''NO FAIR! I WANT TO SIT ON SOMEONE'S LAP TOO!'' Akari yelled before tackling them both on the couch.

Kaori sighed along with Kukai.

Nagihiko laughed.

Amu just smiled.

'_These people seem really entertaining. I know we can get along great.' _Amu thought.

Suddenly, the woman in Ikuto's room yelled loudly as she climaxed.

''EWWWWW!'' Akari yelled.

Kyara burst out laughing.

A girl came out half naked a few moments later and left.

Ikuto came out with just boxers on.

''Oh, look, all the girls are here. Are we going to have an orgy?'' Ikuto asked.

''Uh, no.'' Amu said, rolling her eyes.

Kyara scooted beside Ikuto, and whispered loudly enough for the rest to hear.

''So...was she a screamer?'' She asked.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Ikuto smirked.

''Yup. That's how I like 'em. Are YOU a screamer, Kyara?'' He asked.

''Aw, you fucking pig. You ruined my joke!'' Kyara complained.

Kyara went to the couch that was occupied by Kaori, Kimiki, and Akari. She laid across all of them.

''Ah, comfort.''

Ikuto sat in an arm chair between the two couches.

''So, Amu, did you meet everyone?''

Kotone rolled her eyes. ''Uh, yes?''

Ikuto smirked. ''Whose this beauty?''

''Oh, no!'' Kimiki shouted.

''Don't touch her.'' She snapped.

Ikuto put his hands up defensively.

''Okay,okay.'' He smirked.

Kotone scoffed.

Sanjo and Nikaidou suddenly came in the apartment.

''Guys we have someone we want you to meet!'' Nikaidou yelled.

''Please welcome, Ainimi!'' Sanjo smiled.

A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes stepped out from behind them. She was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and short shorts.

''Nice to meet you! I'll be your house supervisor.''

The group stared blankly for a minute.

''WAIT, HOUSE SUPERVISOR!'' They all yelled.

''Yep.'' Nikaidou said.

''You'll all be moving into a big mansion and she'll be there to...monitor you, I guess.'' Sanjo explained.

''I won't be a snooper I promise!'' Ainimi shouted.

Amu groaned. ''Great...''

Ikuto smirked. He got up and lifted Amu off of the couch he wrapped his arms around her waist. Amu tried to struggle but couldn't get out.

''Heh, guess we'll be living together, Amu.'' He purred before turning Amu's head towards him and smashing his lips on her.

Amu froze, dumbstruck. The rest of the group watch in shock silence. Everyone had their mouths open.

_'W-What is he doing!'_ Amu thought embarrassed.

* * *

**Yumiko: Hope you liked it. And BTW, I want to apologize Ikut0r0x because u didnt really appear much. But, you'll appear more in later chapters.**

**Ikuto: I HER ;3**

**Yumiko: Uh, yeah?**

**Ikuto: HELLZ TO THE YESS!**

**Amu: PLEASE R+R! :D**


	3. The move in!

**Yumiko: Yes, I'm updating early. Don't expect a chappie this weekend.**

**Ikuto: OKay so-**

**Yumiko: HOLY FUCK. I'M SO PISSED. HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF AN ANIME CALLED KAICHOU WA MAID SAMA? IF YOU HAVE, THEN YOU'LL UNDERSTAND. I JUST FINISHED THE SERIES. 26 EPISODES. THAT'S IT? GREAT FUCKING ANIME. WORST ENDING POSSIBLE. WORSE THAN BOKURA GA ITA'S ENDING. I MEAN YEAH, THEY KISS AND SHIT, BIT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS AFTER! DOES ANYONE FIND OUT SHE'S A MAID? LIKE WTF THEY COULD HAVE DONE LIKE ANOTHER 30 EPISODES ON THEIR DATING. AND ANOTHER THING. YUMERIO PATISSIERE. GREAT FUCKING ANIME BUT EPISODE 51 IS GONNA SUCK. IM HAPPY SHE GOT WITH KASHINO BUT THE TITLE OF THE NEXT SHOW IS: SWEETS PRINCE BREAK UP? WHY THE FUCK DOES THEIR HAVE TO BE MORE DRAMA! Okay I'm done...**

**Amu: That's alot.**

**Yumiko: Yes, and I'm PMSing.**

**Ikuto: -sigh- Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own Shugo chara or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Everyone, and I mean, EVERYONE, packed their bags for the new house they'd be living in. Everyone was ready, but they were all waiting on Ikuto. Amu's foot was tapping on the pavement outside. Kyara was lying lazily on her suitcase as was Akari.

''CAN SOMEONE GET THAT DIPSHIT ALREADY?'' Kyara yelled.

''You don't really think that do you?'' Kotone questioned.

''...No. He's fucking gorgeous. If only he wasn't an asshole.'' Kyara grumbled sitting up on her suitcase.

Kukai laughed. Kyara glared.

''Where's Kimiki?'' Akari asked.

''I dunno, in the car, probably.'' Kyara waved her hand.

''I-I'm sorry about this...'' Ainimi said nervously.

Kotone sighed.

''It's not your fault, don't worry.''

Amu's foot tapping increased as her anger rose.

Kaori was tapping her fingers on her suitcase. ''What's taking him so long?'' She asked.

Amu snapped. She walked up to the apartment fast and robotically.

Everyone watched in amusement.

* * *

Amu went to Ikuto's closed door and put her ear against it.

_Noises_...were coming out of there.

Amu smirked. She whipped open the door and turned on the lights.

Voices and bed-creaking were no longer audible.

''What the fuck? Don't you see I'm busy?'' Ikuto said angrily.

''Yeah, don't care.'' Amu shouted walking over to Ikuto's bed.

She leaned down next to the panting girl and said aloud with a sad look on her face:

''Sorry to tell you honey...Ikuto...has aids.'' Amu said, faking tears.

The girls face went blank.

''You might want to get tested...'' Amu whispered.

The girl screamed in disgust and pushed Ikuto off of her and ran out the door.

Amu burst out laughing.

''You bitch! I don't have aids!'' Ikuto, who was now dressed in boxers, yelled.

Ikuto's face was met with a book.

''First, don't call me bitch. I don't ever recall being a dog. Second, get your fucking bags and get the fuck downstairs. We've been waiting for hours.'' Amu retorted.

As Amu was about to leave, Ikuto grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the bed.

''Now, now...I was left unsatisfied...shouldn't you take responsibility for this?'' He said as he leaned down closer to her.

''W-What are you talking about? Get off me you pervert!'' Amu struggled. Ikuto wouldn't budge as he kept leaning down.

Amu blushed madly as she shut her eyes tightly.

Ikuto smirked as he nearly met her lips.

''No! You already took my first kiss! Leave me alone!'' Amu yelled.

Ikuto stopped. That...was her first kiss?

He looked down at Amu, who now had tears streaming down her face.

He sat up on his bed and let her go. She sat up and wiped her tears before running out the door, hiccupping and sobbing.

The door slammed.

Ikuto sighed and got his bags ready.

* * *

Amu ran down the steps, wiping her tears and walking towards the group.

''Amu? What's wrong?'' Kaori asked.

''N-Nothing, let's just go...'' Amu said as she opened the car door.

''What about Ikuto?'' Nagihiko asked.

''HE CAN DIE.'' Amu yelled as she sat beside Kimiki and slammed the door.

''PMS,'' Kyara said through half-lidded eyes.

Ikuto came out of the apartment and received VERY dirty looks...and not in a good way.

They all entered the car and left to the apartment.

* * *

Amu left the car almost immediately and met with Rima and Utau at the front of the house.

I forgot to mention Rima and Utau we allowed to stay at the house.

Amu ran and hugged them.

''Amu? What's wrong? Your eyes are puffy.'' Rima said, worried.

''WHO MADE YOU CRY.'' She suddenly yelled.

''It's nothi-''

''I did.'' Ikuto cut her off and smirked.

''You going to do something about it?'' He asked with a challenge.

Rima's anger flared in her eyes.

She kicked the smirking Ikuto in the balls so he was crouched down to her level and gave him a slap to the face followed by a head butt.

Ikuto groaned as he rolled on the ground.

''Next time you hurt her, I'll make sure you never fuck another girl again, okay?'' She said with a cute, fake smile.

''Understood...'' Ikuto groaned, holding his crouch.

Ikuto got up and yelled...a _manly_ yell.

''OH MY GOD. MY NOSE IS BLEEDING. YOU TINY WHORE. MY SEXY FACE!'' Ikuto yelled, accusing Rima.

''You are so conceited...'' Kyara sighed.

''SHUT UP, YOU EMO BITCH.'' Ikuto shouted at her.

''What...did you say?'' Kyara glared.

''I called you...an emo...bitch.'' Ikuto repeated with a smile.

''I WILL FUCKING END YOUR LIFE!'' Kyara yelled as she tackled him.

Kyara had Ikuto pinned by both hands.

''Heh, this is a hot position.'' Ikuto smirked.

''YOU. INFURIATE. ME.'' She yelled.

Akari and Kimiki dragged Kyara off of him.

Kotone just sighed and grabbed her bags. Kaori stood amused while Ainimi, Nagihiko, and Kukai laughed.

* * *

After they all got settled inside they all went to the living room to watch TV.

Kimiki and Kyara were lying together on one couch.

''You guys are lesbian-ish.'' Ikuto remarked.

''Fuck you, Ikuto.'' Kimiki snapped.

''Sure, why not?'' Ikuto smirked.

''We grew up together, we're like sisters so STFU.'' Kyara retorted.

''NEEEEERRRRRDDDD.'' Ikuto yelled.

''GTFO.'' Kyara shouted.

Kimiki stuck her tongue out at Ikuto.

Kotone flipped a page in her magazine.

Akari and Amu were in the kitchen talking with Kukai and Nagihiko.

Kaori was in her boy shorts and a black t-shirt checking what was in the fridge.

Ainimi was watching anime on the computer and Rima and Utau were playing cards across from Ikuto, Kyara, and Kimiki.

Ikuto walked into the kitchen as Nagihiko and Kukai walked into the living room.

He sat down across from Amu.

Amu glared at him.

''What?'' He asked.

''Uh, you almost nearly raped me in your room earlier.'' Amu snapped.

''It's not rape if you like it.'' Ikuto smirked.

''I MOST DEFINETLY DID NOT LIKE IT.'' Amu yelled.

Akari sweat-dropped, and quietly slipped out of the room.

''Ne, there's a closet right there...Why don't we have a quickie. A-mu-chan.'' He said seductively, separating her name.

Amu stood up and put her empty glass into the sink.

''No thank you,'' She retorted.

Just before she turned around, two hands were placed at either side of her on the counter, trapping her.

She looked up to face Ikuto, smirking down at her.

''Why not?'' Ikuto said as he leaned down.

Amu leaned back, her back hitting the counter.

''L-Look, I don't like you like that okay?'' Amu said, slightly frightened.

''Hm? You sure?'' Ikuto pressed.

''Yes!'' Amu yelled.

Ikuto began laughing.

''What's funny?'' Amu snapped.

''I'm just teasing you.'' He chuckled.

Amu blushed furiously, obviously mad.

She ran upstairs. Ikuto winced at the sound of a door slamming.

He turned to the living room only to see a lot of anger teens staring at him.

''What?'' He asked, nonchalantly.

''Go apologize, jackass.'' Akari retorted.

Nagihiko sighed while Kukai face-palmed.

Ikuto grumbled.

''Fine...'' He trailed off.

* * *

Ikuto walked upstairs and knocked on Amu's bedroom door.

He heard a faint _'Come in.'_

He opened the door and saw Amu leaning on her balcony rail, looking at the stars.

She looked over at him.

''Oh, it's just the perv.'' She grumbled.

Ikuto walked next to her, also leaning on the railing. He looked up at the stars.

''Sorry.'' He said suddenly, not looking away from the stars.

''Huh?'' Amu asked surprised.

''I've gone too far today...'' He trailed off.

''So, you won't be perverted anymore?'' Amu smiled, excited.

Ikuto smirked, still not looking at her.

''Oh, I will. Just...not as much,''

Amu's smiled fell.

''Aw.'' She complained.

Ikuto looked at her. He had to admit, she was really beautiful and she looked really innocent.

He suddenly smirked.

'_It's going to be fun taking her virginity...'_ He thought.

''So, back there...you said you didn't like me...do you...hate me?'' He asked.

Amu looked up, thinking.

''Um, no, I guess I don't hate you, but you are annoying.'' She said.

''Am I your friend?'' He asked.

''Nope, nothing like that either.'' Amu smirked at him.

'_That little bitch...'_ He thought.

''So, is there anyone you like, like?'' Ikuto asked.

''Um...yeah.'' Amu said, embarrassed.

''Who?'' Ikuto asked, but was slightly irritated she had someone she liked.

''His name...is Tadase Hotori.'' Amu said hesitantly.

''He's the reason I became famous.''

Ikuto looked surprised. ''Really?''

Amu nodded.

''We always talked about dreams. He went to study abroad in America to follow his. He was my childhood friend and first love. I promised we'd meet again. Hopefully my songs reach him in America.'' Amu sighed.

Ikuto just continued to watch her.

'"What about you?'' Amu asked.

He didn't want to tell her about his past.

''Her name was...Aya...Murase Aya.'' Ikuto sighed.

''And?'' Amu pressed.

''I'm famous because I love her?'' He said, questioningly.

''You love her? Then why fuck other girls?'' Amu asked.

Ikuto smirked at her.

''Should I really tell you?'' He asked as he grabbed her chin in his hands.

Amu blushed and pulled away.

''N-No.''

Ikuto laughed.

''Anyways...let's both work hard on reaching the people we love.'' Amu said as she extended out her pinky.

Ikuto's eyes widened.

* * *

_''Ikuto...promised we'll both work hard on love...okay?''_ Aya from the past said to him,

* * *

Ikuto snapped back to Amu.

''Y-Yeah.'' He said as he linked his pinky around Amu's.

* * *

**Yumiko: Okay, it's done. Amuto moments there. BTW, sorry if no one talked much, it's kinda hard to keep up with like 10 characters and what they say.**

**Ikuto: Still pissed?**

**Yumiko: Yes, no let me eat my chocolate.**

**Amu: O.O Please R+R! :D**


	4. Secret Romance?

**Yumiko: Hey guys, here's the next chapter.**

**Ikuto: fangirl moment in 3...2...1-**

**Yumiko: OMFG. I STARTED READING THE MAID-SAMA MANGA. HOLY BUTTFUCK, SO MUCH BETTER. CHAPPIE 55 COMEEEE OUUUTTT ALREADDDDYYY! AND YUMEIRO PATISSIERE PROFESSIONAL CAME OUT. IT'S SEXY. EPISODE ONE WASN'T SO BAD. EXCEPT FOR KASHINO BEING A DOUCHE. Ichigo tried to hold his hand but he keeps insisting their rivals. BAH, KASHINO YOU DUNCE. And episode 2 was no better. The only good thing about it was Ichigo refusing that Miya and kashino were dating ...**

**Amu: ... Anyway...**

**Yumiko: Yeah, um, happy thanksgiving!**

**Ikuto: disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters!**

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of fighting. Groaning, I got up and trudged to Akari's room. I slammed open the door. Akari and Kotone were fighting over a j-pop CD. I sighed. I looked over at Kyara. She was drawing at a desk. Kimiki walked up to her. Kimiki didn't even speak before Kyara said:

''Go away you queer, I'm drawing.''

Kimiki flicked Kyara's forehead before merrily skipping away.

Kyara growled lowly but continued drawing.

Ainimi came in and stood solid ground.

''Get ready. Now,'' She growled before stomping out of the room to wake up the guys, I'm guessing.

Everyone sweat-dropped. Ainimi could pass as the female '_God father_'.

I kid you not.

Kaori came into the room yawning, again in boy boxers and a bra.

Suddenly Kotone looked at her.

She got up from the bed and poked Kaori's boob with a pencil.

''SEXUAL HARRASMENT, MUCH?'' Kaori yelled.

Kotone shrugged.

''I appreciate good body parts.''

Akari smirked.

''Me too!'' She yelled before grabbing Kotone's chest.

Kotone shrieked.

''Yeah, hey, let's not grab each other's boobs, okay?'' I said before making my way to leave out the door.

I was then tackled by Kimiki, turning me over to touch my boob.

''Ah, their small...'' Kimiki pouted.

''What size?'' She asked.

''3-38B...WAIT, WHY THE HELL DOES THAT MATTER?'' I yelled, pushing her off me and running into my room and slamming the door.

I could hear Kyara's laughter from inside my room...

* * *

After I got dressed, I went downstairs so Ainimi wouldn't beat me.

Everyone was already downstairs, eating their breakfast.

I sat down across from Ikuto and beside Kotone.

Kyara was cooking.

''I want pancakes!'' I yelled.

Kyara smiled. ''Okay.''

''These pancakes suck.'' Ikuto complained.

Kyara threw a whisk at him.

''I made sure yours was tasteless, you arrogant ass.'' She smiled again before returning to the stove.

'' Okay, so, we're going to the mall today.'' Kotone said, swallowing a bite of pancakes.

We all nodded.

* * *

We all got in Kukai's car and began driving to the mall.

''Kimiki, what's with you and the guy clothes? Aren't you supposed to be a girl?'' Ikuto smirked.

That asshole, he shouldn't tell her how to look.

Kimiki's hair was covering her face.

She suddenly took Kyara's song-writing book and slammed it into Ikuto's face.

I FUCKING LOVE THAT GIRL.

Kyara sighed.

''Now, THAT,'' Kyara said, telling me.

''Is what she does when she's mad. She'll take the nearest item and hit the person who insulted her or her friends.'' She finished.

I sweat-dropped. Wow...

* * *

When we arrived at the mall, Akari linked arms with Kyara and began skipping off.

''We'll meet at the food court in 2 hours!'' She shouted.

Kimiki ran off with Kotone and Ainimi went with Kaori.

Nagihiko and Kukai went somewhere together.

Great...I'm left with Ikuto.

''Hey,'' I heard him say.

I looked at him, urging him to continue.

''I know we're not the best of friends, but, let's get along, alright?'' He offered.

I smiled and nodded.

**Ikuto's POV:**

Oh, this is a genius plan.

As if I'll actually be her friend.

This is all a part of my plan to seduce her.

Hinamori Amu, you are so screwed.

...In more ways than one.

**Amu's POV:**

Ikuto and I walked around the mall for awhile until I got extremely hungry.

''Ikuto!'' I whined.

He rolled his eyes at me.

I Ignored it.

''I'm hungry!'' I complained.

His eyes drifted around the mall for a second before smirking at me.

''Want some ice-cream?'' He asked.

I nodded, probably smiling like a child, but I didn't really care.

I got a strawberry ice-cream while Ikuto got chocolate.

Again, not really original.

''How old are you?'' Ikuto asked.

I eyed him suspiciously.

''...Why?'' I asked warily.

He shrugged.

I sighed.

''I'm 17.'' I said, beginning to lick my ice-cream.

''Oh, I'm 22.'' Ikuto replied.

I nodded.

**Ikuto's POV:**

SHE'S NOT EVEN FUCKING LEGAL.

In America...

HAH, I FUCKING LOVE JAPAN.

I looked over at her again.

Oh Jesus, she was licking her ice-cream.

I know that shouldn't be arousing, but it is.

Her tongue just circling around the ice-cream cone like she was licking a di-

Never mind.

Anyway, I thought of a sneaky plan

SUPER-SRS-SNEAKY-PLAN.

That's how I write serious. SRSLY.

Anyway, back to the plan.

I smirked and bent down slightly. I grabbed Amu's wrist which was holding the ice-cream. She looked surprised. I brought the ice-cream to my lips before flicking my tongue out to take a lick of it.

''IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'' Amu yelled.

I shrugged.

''I was just _trying_ it.'' I said innocently.

She smacked me across the head.

HOLY SHIT, SHE'S GOT SOME ARM.

''Aw, balls!'' I yelled in pain while placing a hand over where she hit me.

She stuck her tongue out at me.

''Serves you right.''

...bitch.

Okay. Calm down Ikuto... put up with it for a bit.

Sooner or later, she'll be in your bed and _SHE'LL_ be the one screaming.

I put on a forced smile and ruffled her hair.

''O-Oi! M-My hair!'' She complained with a pout.

I actually laughed. A genuine laugh...

I don't know, when she's like this...she's kind of...cute?

I shook my head.

NO, NO, DON'T FALL FOR IT.

I grabbed her by the wrist and began walking forward.

A smirk spread across my lips as I saw a shop I was _very _familiar with.

I kept walking and turned to look at her.

''Hey, let's go look in that shop?'' I asked, pointing my finger towards it.

She nodded, licking her ice-cream

I suddenly heard a click...

I stopped and looked around.

''Hey...did you...did you hear that?'' I asked Amu.

She looked around too before looking back at me with a puzzled look.

''No.'' She said.

I shook my head.

''Never mind, let's get going.'' I said as I dragged her into the shop.

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!

The store Ikuto took me to...

WAS A COSPLAY STORE!

And, I know you're thinking:

'_What's wrong with a cosplay store?'_

YEAH, WELL, THIS WAS A FUCKING _EROTIC_ COSPLAY STORE.

FOR ROLEPLAY, SMEXY TIME SHIT.

I groaned.

''No, I'm leaving.'' I said with a shake of my head.

I suddenly felt my wrist being grabbed.

I collided with a firm chest.

'_Click!'_

I wondered what that noise was, but I ignored it.

''Please?'' Ikuto asked in a small voice.

I sighed.

WHY.

WHY DO I HAVE A SOFT SPOT FOR CUTE VOICES?

''FINE.'' I shouted.

Ikuto pushed me away gently as a smirk stretched across his face.

''Great, let's go.'' He said in his normal, pervy voice.

I scoffed, but said nothing.

Ikuto dragged me by the hand through the aisles, occasionally looking at erotic things.

I pulled my hand away from his to look at a costume that caught my interest.

NO, I WASN'T GONNA BUY IT.

It just looked...colourful.

I put the costume back and turned to Ikuto.

Well, where he HAD been.

I looked around.

''Ikuto?'' I called out.

''Hey, hey. Amu look!'' Ikuto shouted before jumping in front of me with two dildo's in front of his eyes.

I laughed. HARD.

'_Click!'_

Honestly, what would your reaction be to a guy with two dildo's for eyes?

''OH MY GOD! W-WHY, DO YOU H-HAVE THOSE!'' I laughed.

He smirked and put them back on the shelf.

''To make you laugh.'' He shrugged.

I smiled. ''It worked.''

He gave a smirk in return. We left the shop a few minutes after.

* * *

''Oh, we have to go to the food court now.'' I pointed out.

Ikuto gave a long 'Hm.' In reply.

When we got to the food court, everyone was already sitting at a table.

I sat down next to Kotone and Ikuto sat right beside me.

Kyara was throwing fries into Kaori's mouth who was sitting across from her.

''10...11...12...13'' Kyara counted as she threw them into Kaori's mouth.

''What are they doing?'' I asked.

Kimiki laughed before answering me.

''Their trying to break mine and Akari's record.'' Kimiki said with a smug look.

''YEAH, AND WE'RE GONNA DO IT.'' Kyara yelled, throwing another fry into Kaori's mouth.

''Record?'' I questioned.

''Yeah, how many fries you can throw into the others mouth. Me and Kimiki got 67.'' Akari stated proudly.

''It's pointless if you ask me.'' Ainimi said, taking a bite of her burger.

''31...32...33...34...35...36...3-''

''KYARA! LOOK! IT'S BIG BANG!'' Kimiki screamed.

Kyara flung the fry aimlessly and snapped her head around.

''WHEEEEERRRRRREEEE!'' Kyara shouted.

Kaori missed the fry.

Realization hit Kyara.

''NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' She yelled as Kaori smacked her head on the table.

''WE WERE HALF WAY THERE!'' Kaori yelled.

I looked across the way to see a Victoria secret shop.

The lady modeling in the logo looked awfully like-

''KOTONE?'' I yelled.

She looked at me, in mid-bite of her fry, she probably thought I was crazy.

Hench the look.

''...Yeah?'' She asked.

''YOU MODEL FOR VICTORIA SECRET?'' I yelled.

She nodded, finishing her fry.

''I've modeled for a lot of logo's.'' She explained.

''But, I'm content with Victoria secret for now.'' She shrugged.

**Normal POV:**

''So, what did you two do? We left you alone.'' Ainimi asked, referring to Ikuto and Amu.

''Uh...'' Amu trailed off.

''Nothing much, the usual. Dildo's for eyes, ice-cream licking, hot sex.'' Ikuto shrugged.

Everyone's mouths were agape.

''Yeah, hot se- HOLD ON. I NEVER HAD SEX WITH YOU.'' Amu screamed.

''Yet Amu, yet.'' Ikuto smirked.

Amu scoffed.

''As if,''

Ikuto just continued smirking.

''Okay, it's time to leave.'' Akari said, motioning to Kukai's car.

Everyone finished their food and loaded into the car.

* * *

I sat on my bed, in my pink, silk pyjamas' hugging a teddy bear my dad had bought for me the day I was born.

My balcony door was open, letting in a light breeze.

I looked out of my window, gazing at the stars.

I took this chance to think of a few things.

Like...

Maybe Ikuto wasn't a bad guy?

I mean:

He makes me laugh,

He's fairly nice,

And, yeah, sure he's pervy, but-

My thoughts were cut off by a sweet melody flooding my ears.

Mesmerized, I put my bear down and went out on my balcony.

Leaning on the railing, I looked left and right, trying to find the source of the sound.

I looked down, seeing a tall, lean man down below, standing on a rock.

He was playing...the violin?

I couldn't see his face...it was too dark.

But, it looked like he had...cat ears? And a... tail?

I folded my arms on the railings, laying my chin on them.

I closed my eyes and listened to the music.

It was so beautiful...yet...kinda...sad?

The music stopped suddenly.

I opened my eyes regretfully, seeing the man had stopped. Just as he was about to walk away, I stopped him.

''Why did you stop?'' I asked, more awake now.

The man looked somewhat startled and looked up.

He said nothing.

''Please...play?'' I asked.

Without a word, he set his chin onto his violin and led his hand across it with the bow, making it look like magic.

I again rested on the railing, listening to the beautiful music.

After a few minutes, the song ended.

I opened my eyes again, and saw the man leaving.

''Hey, can you tell me your name?'' I called out.

He stopped and looked at me with piercing blue/purple eyes.

His eyes bore into mine in silence.

''Well?'' I asked a bit more stubbornly.

''...Call me...Kuro...'' He said quietly.

''Wait...doesn't Kuro mean...death?'' I asked.

The man lifted his fingers and snapped them.

My eyes suddenly felt heavy. I was swaying, my eyes were slowly closing.

I was falling...

I don't know why but, as I looked at the man... I was reminded of one thing...

''Ikuto...'' I said softly before hitting the ground.

* * *

I awoke with a start in my bed, immediately sitting up.

I was sweating.

I looked around and touched my face.

I was so warm.

Was that all a dream? It was kind of freaky.

I shook my head before walking downstairs.

When I got downstairs everyone looked at me suspiciously.

''...What?'' I asked warily, picking up and apple.

I sat down in a chair beside the counter.

Ikuto came down moments after I sat down. He was in nothing but pyjama bottoms.

I blushed slightly.

He sat down next to me, taking an orange.

I took note of everyone staring.

Ikuto soon noticed this too.

''What's everyone staring at?'' He asked, a little pissed.

A magazine was slapped down in front of us.

We both looked down.

HOLY SHIT.

WHAT THE FUCK.

THE TITLE WAS:

'_**HINAMORI AMU AND TSUKIYOMI IKUTO: SECRET ROMANCE?'**_

The cover picture was of Ikuto licking my chocolate ice-cream cone.

THIS WAS FROM YESTERDAY.

Ikuto grumbled then sighed.

''That would explain the clicks I heard yesterday...'' He trailed off.

He turned to page 25 in the magazine, where our story was.

There were picture of us like:

Ikuto with two dildo's for eyes,

When Ikuto grabbed me by the wrist and hugged me,

When Ikuto lead me through the aisles,

Ikuto messing up my hair,

Etc,etc.

This was ridiculous.

As if I would date that buttfuck.

Suddenly the door bell rang.

I didn't take too much notice off it, I was too pissed.

Ikuto got up with a yawn and made his way over to the door.

He opened it.

A girl with Blonde hair and redish /pink eyes was shown.

I looked over at Ikuto.

He seemed to be in shock?

Kukai's eyes got small and narrowed.

''IT'S HER!'' He yelled.

''A-Aya...'' Ikuto stuttered.

Aya?

_Murase_ Aya?

''Hey Ikuto!'' She yelled as she glomped him.

''U-uh...'' He said stiffly.

_What's she doing here?_

_

* * *

_

**Yumiko: Yeah, there it is! Hope you like it!**

**Ikuto: Btw, big bang is a band check them out!**

**Amu: They are the smex!**

**Ikuto: I am the smex too.**

**Fangirls: KYAAAA! **

**Yumiko: PLEASE R+R :D**


	5. Fanfics?

**Yumiko: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. My math teacher is an asshole, and gave us continuous tests for the past 3 days. I had to study because well, my math mark isn't that good. I have 90's in all my other subjects except for math and gym.**

**Ikuto: Gym? really?**

**Yumiko: SHUT UP. I'M NOT GOOD AT VOLLEYBALL OKAY! I'm more of a track and basketball person.**

**Amu: What did you fail in volleyball?**

**Yumiko: Fucking serving. Stupid ass ball... IT WAS JUST SERVING TOO. I got 80's in bumps and sets but in serving I got a 70 so my gym mark went to 73%... and last year I had a 90 in gym. I'm so disappointed since its the only subject I like.**

**Ikuto: What's your math mark?**

**Yumiko: ...66%...BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON: My asshole teacher gives us only one block to do a test which is like 45 mins and theres like 50 questions. So I only get about 30 done. And you have to count the fact of how many I get wrong...so all-in-all I get like 25 out of 50?**

**Ikuto: Ahaha, you're a dumbass.**

**Yumiko: WHAT'S YOUR MATH MARK?**

**Ikuto: ...**

**Yumiko: EXACTLY, YOU PEDO.**

**Amu: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of its characters!**

**

* * *

**

**Amu's POV:**

I gazed at Ikuto, mid-bite of my apple, wide-eyed.

He made no attempt to hug the girl back. Aya got off of him and made her way over to me.

''Hi! You must be Amu! I saw the magazine! So, you're Ikuto's girlfriend?'' She asked excitedly.

''Uh...N-''

''What are you doing here, Aya?'' Ikuto cut me off.

Asshole.

''Ikuto, you didn't tell me you had such a pretty girlfriend!'' Aya squealed.

''That's because you haven't contacted me in what, 8 years?'' Ikuto retorted.

He didn't deny that we were dating...

''HEY!'' I yelled. They both looked down at me. I was shortish, and Aya was well, only a bit smaller than Ikuto.

''Don't fucking ignore me!'' I shouted, fuming.

''Now listen, I am NOT Ikuto's girlfr-'' I couldn't finish my sentence because Akari had slapped her hand over my mouth, wrapped and arm across my torso, picked me up, and took me into the living room where everyone else was.

''Hey! What the hell!'' I yelled, but was met with shushes.

I stared at Kotone with a puzzled look. She only pointed back to Ikuto and Aya.

They were now talking in hushed whispers. I could only make out some words...

**Ikuto's POV:**

''Aya...how did you escape from your father?'' I hissed, keeping my voice low.

''Oh, that, after you left, I was in a big despair and stuff, but then Seishiro helped me out and yeah, we ran off together.'' She smiled.

Number one crack to the heart,

''Seishiro?'' I whispered harshly.

''Yeah, we're kinda dating now.''

Heart crack no.2

''What about us?'' I asked, sadly.

''What about the promise?''

''Ikuto...we were just kids... we knew nothing... It was a worthless promise.''

Worthless, huh?

Well, that makes three fucking cracks to my heart.

''So, where is Seishiro?'' I sneered.

''SEISHIRO-KUN! GET IN HERE!'' Aya shouted giggling.

A tall, slightly muscular man with black hair and blue side bangs dropping below his right eye entered the room. He had pale white skin with crystal blue eyes.

''HAWT.'' I heard Kyara yell from the living room.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. He wasn't all that.

Seishiro made his way over to Aya and kissed her tenderly on her lips.

I let out a low growl as I tensed. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head, looking over my shoulder. I saw Kukai giving me an apologetic look. I forced a smile before turning back to them.

They were done kissing. Thank god,

I sucked in a breath.

''Aya, please tell me exactly what happened.'' I asked.

She nodded, solemnly.

''Well, after you made that promise that you would come look for me after you became famous and left, there was no one really to protect me from my father,'' She started, looking at me with sad eyes.

''He killed my mother, and kept abusing me to the point where he started sexually abusing me.'' She continued.

I glared. But not at her, at what she was telling me.

''One day, my father tried to rape me, but I somehow managed to escape and ran to the local park. There, I met Seishiro. We kept meeting every day until one day he found out about what my father was doing to me. He said that once we became adult's, we'd run away. And that's what we did.'' Aya explained.

I nodded, slowly.

''I...I see...'' I cast my gaze down.

I'm a worthless man. I left the woman I loved to suffer. I just should've stayed with her.

''Ikuto...It's not your fault...I know you had good intentions to save me, but, its better Seishiro came sooner, right?'' Aya questioned.

I nodded.

That was true.

''So, where are you guys staying?'' I asked her.

''At a hotel a few blocks away.'' Seishiro replied.

''Amu, Ikuto, please come here for a minute.'' Sanjo called from the hallway.

I saw Amu exit the living room and make her way to Sanjo, I did the same.

* * *

We walked into her office and sat in brown, leather chairs.

''What do you need, Sanjo-san?'' Amu asked.

Sanjo held up one of the magazine of Amu and I.

Amu blushed scarlet. I smirked slightly.

''Yes, I'm very sorry about that Sanjo. I know it must be bad publicit-''

''What do you mean! It's made our sales sky-rocket!'' Sanjo cut Amu off.

''It has?'' I asked.

''Yes, so for the next little while, we're going to have to have you pretend that you're dating, okay?'' Sanjo asked.

3...2...1...

''WHAT?'' Amu and I both yelled.

''Please, it's good for the sales.'' Sanjo pleaded.

''F-Fine, but don't expect me to like it.'' Amu huffed.

I chuckled.

''Alright, I'm in. But, since Amu won't open her legs for me, I'm still going to sleep with other women.'' I explained.

Amu gave me a disgusted look, but Sanjo nodded.

''That's fine, as long as you keep it low-profile, and I mean, really low-profile.'' Sanjo said.

I nodded.

''Okay,then!'' Sanjo said as she clapped her hands together.

''And, you guys have to act like you're dating. So holding hands, hugging, and a little pecking are a must at all times.'' Sanjo explained.

''W-What! Even when we're at home?'' Amu yelped.

Sanjo nodded. ''It's to make it more believable.''

Amu blushed and darted her eyes around the room.

''Okay, you guys are dismissed.'' Sanjo waved us off.

I grabbed Amu's hand as we got up.

''What are you doing!'' She yelled.

''Did you already forget? We have to act like a couple.'' I said with a roll of my eyes.

She didn't protest anymore, so I took that as an okay.

We exited Sanjo's office and made our way back to where everyone else was. When we got there, everyone gaped at our hands.

''What? She's my girlfriend, isn't she?'' I questioned. Amu's face contained an embarrassed pout, but she said nothing.

''Now, if you'll excuse us, we're going upstairs.'' I said with a huge grin.

''Wait! No sex!'' Ainimi shouted after us.

''Ainimi, you know me by now. Of course I'm going to have sex more than once in this house.'' I shrugged and continued walking up the stairs with Amu.

Ainimi made no move to stop us.

''Hey, w-wait! S-S-Sex!'' Amu yelled.

I winked at her.

''Yes.''

''NOOOOOO!'' She screamed.

''RAPE!'' Amu began to struggle.

''AW, YOU'RE SUCH A KIDDER!'' I shouted, throwing her over my shoulder.

* * *

I entered my bedroom and closed the door, but, not without locking it. I threw Amu onto the bed.

''Please, no sex, I-I want to lose my virginity to someone c-c-lose to me.'' Amu began waving her hands frantically.

''Calm down, I'm not going to have sex with you.''

She sighed with relief.

''Wait, I'm not close to you?'' I asked.

''Nope, not really.'' Amu retorted with a smile.

''Aw, you bitch, way to ruin my day more.'' I said sarcastically.

''Love you too.'' She said with another smile.

''I thought you said I wasn't close to you.'' I said with a smirk stretching across my lips.

''You aren't! It was just...URG, YOU FRUSTURATE ME.'' She said as she flopped back onto my bed, placing a pillow over her face.

I chuckled.

''You're going to have to spend the night in my room, I hope you realize that.'' I pointed out.

''Huh!'' She yelled, abruptly sitting back up, throwing the pillow behind her.

''Its fine, it's fine, I won't be too perverted, I promise.'' I smirked.

''THAT PROMISE IS A FUCKING TRAP.'' She shouted.

I laughed.

''Fine! I'll stay in here, but, you have to sleep on the floor.'' She smirked.

''The hell I am!'' I shouted.

''This is_ my_ room, so I get to sleep on the bed, too.'' I said victoriously.

She grumbled but said nothing.

After a while, Amu asked:

''Hey, can I go on your computer?''

I shrugged. I guess she took that as a yes, because she was making her way over to my computer.

After a few minutes, I saw her make a disgusted face.

''What's wrong?'' I asked, sitting on my bed, facing her.

''I found your porn stash.'' She said simply.

I burst out laughing.

''That's nice.'' I replied.

I propped my elbow onto my knee and held my chin in my palm. I watched her, seeing her expressions change was quite amusing.

Suddenly, her face went pale.

''Amu? Something wrong?'' I asked.

''F-Fanfiction...you...me... Rated mature...'' She stuttered out.

Confused, I walked over by her side. Leaning down, I read off the computer screen.

'' '_Ikuto,'_ Amu panted, _'Pop my cherry!'_ Ikuto smirked as he unzipped his fly and proceeded to-'''

''SHUT UP!'' Amu shouted, covering her ears.

''There's already 30,000 fanfics of us since yesterday. I have to read some of these sometime.'' I said with a grin.

''NOOOOOOO!'' Amu yelled. She ran to my bed and flopped down onto the pillow.

I smirked and kept reading.

''Huh...chains...'' I mumbled.

Amu shot up and looked at me horrified.

''CHAINS?'' She yelled before running over next to me, reading the fanfic.

''WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET CHAINS OUT?''Amu shouted.

''Enough of this.'' I said, clicking the red 'x' button at the top of the screen. I grabbed Amu's wrist and threw her onto my bed.

''H-Hey! Don't get worked up! It was just a fanfic!'' She yelled.

I pounced on her, holding her wrists down with my hands.

I leaned down, breathing onto her neck before slightly biting it, my hand traveled up her stomach-

''HEY!'' Someone yelled from outside the door.

''CAN YOU STOP HAVING SEX FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUTES!''

''R-Rima?'' Amu whispered.

Amu pushed my chest, causing me to fall back, and jumped off my bed.

''Yeah, you're definitely sleeping on the floor.'' Amu whined.

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

After that little _'incident'_, Ikuto and I ignored each other for the remainder of the day. It turns out; I'm going to have to _'move'_ into Ikuto's room for the next little while.

God, could my day get any worse?

Anyway, it was night time and we were getting ready for bed.

Ikuto had to sleep in the bed with me. He refused to sleep anywhere else.

So, here I was, pushing Ikuto away from trying to cuddle with me.

''C'mon Amu,'' Ikuto whined.

''No! You're cold.'' I snapped.

''Pleeeaaassse?'' He pouted.

''No!'' I said, smacking his hand away from my torso.

He ignored me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my back against his chest.

''You're warm.'' He said quietly.

''Uh...'' I said, at a loss for words.

''I promise not to do anything...alright?'' He said in a soft voice.

I said nothing. I eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes, taking a look at the alarm clock next to me.

'_12:05 a.m.' _

I turned around, only to see the balcony door opened.

Where was Ikuto?

For some reason, I was drawn to the balcony.

Getting up, I made my way around the bed, and out the balcony door.

Looking next to me, I gasped.

The guy with the cat ears!

He was sitting next to me, in a black, plastic chair.

''You...'' I said quietly.

He looked at me and held his fingers up.

''I swear to God, if you snap your fingers again, I will massacre you.'' I said in a threatening tone.

He chuckled. ''Fine, I won't.''

I couldn't see his face, it was dark, and he was in a corner where the moonlight couldn't reach him.

I sat across from him, eyeing him slightly.

''Who are you?'' I asked.

''I thought I told you last time, I'm Kuro.'' He explained.

''I call lies.'' I said with a smirk.

''I do not lie.'' He retorted.

''I call lies, again.'' I said as I perched an eyebrow.

He sighed.

''What's wrong with you?'' I asked.

''The love of my life, ran off with someone...'' He trailed off.

''Oh...I'm sorry...'' I said.

''Doesn't matter anymore, really.''

He held his chin in his hand and looked to the side.

After a long silence, I asked,

''Hey, can I...touch your ears?'' I asked.

''Why?'' He questioned.

I shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

''Fine.'' He said.

I leaned over the table, my hand reaching out toward his ears. He was now turned to me, his eyes following every movement I made.

I stroked his ear, and his eyes widened as he let out a small gasp.

''W-What?'' I asked, abruptly putting my hand down.

''My ears are my weakness...'' He trailed off.

''Huh?'' I asked.

He leaned over the table a pecked my nose.

''Weakness as in...Erotic weakness...'' And with that he jumped off the railing.

As soon as he was out of sight, I heard a snap.

''Not...again...'' I groaned as my eyes closed.

'_These dreams have got to stop...'_

_

* * *

_

**Yumiko: Weeheeeheee! I'm gonna end it there.**

**Ikuto: Aw, you bitch.**

**Yumiko: Love ya too! ;)**

**Amu: so, sex anyone?**

**Yumiko: WTF?**

**Ikuto: IKUTO DON'T USE MY FUCKING SCREEN NAME.**

**Amu: THEN DON'T USE MINE.**

**Yumiko: Oh btw, Amu's so called 'dreams' aren't dreams. She just thinks they are**

**Amu: I touch children at night.**

**Ikuto: I SWEAR TO GOD, IKUTO.**

**Yumiko: It should actually be the other way around. IKUTO, touches kids at night.**

**mu: PLZ R+R! :D**


	6. Halloween! ANOTHER rival?

**Yumiko: Hey guys, I'm back and with a DUN DUN DUN: HALLOWEEN SPECIAL. I know I'm a little late, so to make up for it, I also made a new Amuot one-shot! It was actually a project to LA but I thought it really suited them so please check it out!**

**Ikuto: YEEEEAAAAAHHHHH BITCH.**

**Amu: Please don't tell me I dress like a slut.**

**Yumiko: I can't answer that.**

**Amu: BAAAALLLLLLSSSS.**

**Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of its characters.**

* * *

''HOLY CUNT PUNCH! HALLOWEEN IS TOMORROW!'' Kukai exclaimed suddenly, jumping up from the couch.

Kyara rolled her eyes. ''No fucking duh, everyone already got their costumes.''

''WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK, YOU GUYS DIDN'T INVITE ME!'' Kukai exclaimed.

''Uh, yes we did, but you were too busy playing your fucking super paper Mario.'' Akari said, setting her headphones down.

''HEY, DON'T FUCKING MOCK MARIO!'' Kukai shouted.

''BOWSER IS BETTER!'' Kotone yelled across the room.

''BOWSER'S A DICK!'' Kukai yelled back.

''YOU'RE A DICK!'' Kotone retorted.

''HOLY JESUS, FUCKING PEACH GETS KIDNAPPED FUCKING TWENTY-FOUR/SEVEN.'' Kyara yelled.

''YOU EVER WONDER WHY THAT IS? BECAUSE YOU KNOW FOR A FACT SHE'S FUCKING BOWSER. HOW DO YOU THINK HE GOT HIS SON, HUH?'' Kyara shouted, her fingers tangling themselves in her hair.

''MARIO'S A DOUCHE WHO THINKS HE CAN GO AROUND, HITTING PEOPLE WITH A FUCKING HAMMER. BOWSER IS A KING WHO EATS FUCKING KOOPA'S FOR BREAKFAST, LUNCH, AND DINNER. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP, KUKAI.'' And with that, Kyara sat back down on the couch, watching SpongeBob.

''Why, must everyone yell, IN THE MORNING.'' Ikuto yelled while descending the stairs.

''I'm not sure, but it's getting old.'' Amu yawned, appearing from behind him.

''Their having a discussion about super paper Mario,'' Ainimi sighed.

''BOWSER SUCKS BALLS. HE ALWAYS LOOSES.'' Kukai yelled.

''Hey, what did Bowser ever do to you?'' Amu asked.

''Eat koopa's.'' Kukai huffed.

''How the fuck did this conversation even start?'' Rima asked.

''Halloween shopping.'' Utau said, grabbing some cereal.

''HOLY BUTT FUCK, HALLOWEEN?'' Amu yelled.

''I DON'T HAVE A COSTUME.'' She yelled.

Ikuto smirked. ''Don't worry, I'll help you look for one,''

''Oh, I'm bursting with joy!'' Amu yelled sarcastically.

''Get dressed,'' Ikuto nodded towards the stairs.

Amu shrugged and went to change. When she came back down, Ikuto was changed and ready to go. They left without a word.

* * *

Arriving at the mall, they made their way to the costume store.

Ikuto immediately rushed to the..._adult _section.

''OH OH, what about a bunny? Or... a sexy vampire?'' Ikuto asked while turning to Amu, both costumes in hand.

''Uh, try again.'' Amu said while crossing her arms over her chest.

''How about...OH MY GOD, A SEXY NURSE.'' Ikuto exclaimed in delight.

''YOU'RE NO HELP. I'LL FIND ONE BY MYSELF.'' Amu said as she stomped away to the more appropriate costume section.

* * *

This...was...hopeless...

It had been twenty minutes and Amu still hadn't found a costume!

''What am I going to do now?'' She said aloud.

A costume waved in front of her.

''Here.'' Ikuto said casually.

''What's this?'' Amu asked.

''A costume, it's not slutty but it does show some skin just to warn you.'' Ikuto cautioned.

''As long as it's not _'sexy nurse'_ I'll try it.'' Amu rolled her eyes before walking towards the changing rooms.

''HEY! IT WAS A GOOD IDEA!'' Ikuto shouted after her.

Amu came out of the change room a little while later and was met with Ikuto's satisfying smirk.

''So, how is it?'' Amu asked.

''It's bonerific,'' Ikuto said as he gave her a thumbs up.

Amu rolled her eyes.

''I knew you'd say that. I like it too, though.'' Amu said as she checked her backside in the mirror.

She was wearing pink paws on her hands and feet, a grey mid-drift shirt that was loose-ish with matching grey short-shorts that had a pink tail coming out of the back, and a cat bell around her neck.

**(A/N: AMULET NEKO COSTUME)**

''Wait,'' Ikuto said.

He turned around and took pink cat ears off a shelf. He plopped them onto Amu's head.

''Perfect.'' He smirked.

Amu rolled her eyes again before turning back to the change rooms.

She came out with her costume and paid for it.

* * *

When they came home, they decided to just relax until it was time to get ready for a party they were throwing at the house.

Amu walked upstairs with her costume in hand. She walked into...Ikuto's and now her room and went to change.

After changing, she went downstairs.

It was packed with people, but she managed to find her friends.

''Hey guys.'' Amu said while waving. They all waved back.

''Where's Kukai?'' Amu questioned.

''Being a retard. You should see his costume.'' Rima stated.

Coincidentally, Kukai came up a few minutes after that.

''KUKAI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE?'' Amu yelled.

''I'M A FUCKING CARD-BOARD BOX, OKAY?'' Kukai shouted back.

''Dude, all you did was tape card-board to your arms and legs. That's not really a costume.'' Kaori said.

''SHUT UP.'' Kukai retorted.

''Where's Ikuto?'' Amu asked.

''Oh, looking for him, are we?'' Utau asked with a smirk.

''O-Of course not! I could care less!'' Amu said stubbornly.

''I'm only teasing. He's in the backyard.'' Utau said.

Amu nodded before pushing through the crowd.

She elbowed her way passed the dancing people, the music pounding in her ears so loud; she could hardly tell what the lyrics were. She finally made her way out the back door.

She went outside and saw Ikuto in a pirate costume.

**(A/N: SEVEN SEA'S TREASURE COSTUME)**

Ikuto noticed her and nodded towards her.

''You drink?'' Amu asked, eyeing the beer bottle in Ikuto's hands.

He shrugged. ''Sometimes.''

Amu took a seat next to him. There was a slightly awkward silence between them.

''So, where's Aya?'' Amu asked.

Ikuto frowned slightly.

''I don't know, inside? Probably dancing or making out with Seishiro.''

''Sorry...'' Amu trailed off.

''What? You did nothing wrong.'' Ikuto turned to her, slightly confused.

''No, I mean, I'm sorry it turned out this way. You know, Aya and Seishiro.'' Amu explained.

''Oh, that. Well, it doesn't matter anymore I guess.'' He shrugged.

''If it helps, I'll always be there. I mean sure, we don't really get along, but, we are still friends.'' Amu smiled.

Ikuto smirked. ''Friends?''

''I-I said no such thing.'' Amu said quickly, realizing her mistake.

''Hey Amu, can I...lay on your lap?'' Ikuto asked.

''W-Why?'' Amu stuttered.

''You said you'd be there right?'' Ikuto reminded.

Amu sighed and gave in. Amu sat on the grass, her legs stretched out before her. Ikuto laid his head down on her thighs.

Amu stared up at the stars, subconsciously playing with Ikuto's hair.

As her hand reached his ear, he grabbed her wrist.

Amu snapped her head down, meeting beautiful Prussian eyes.

''W-W-What?'' Amu asked.

''Don't touch my ears.'' Ikuto said.

''Why?'' Amu questioned.

''Their my weakness.'' He said, never leaving Amu's gaze.

Amu's eyes slightly widened.

'_Kuro said the same thing...'_

''Hey Ikuto...do you...know someone called...Ku-''

''Hinamori-san?''

Amu and Ikuto both turned their heads in the direction the voice was coming from.

''T-Tadase...kun?'' Amu stammered.

Ikuto watched Amu's reaction. She blushed heavily. He looked towards the blonde-haired fellow. For some reason, he just didn't like him.

* * *

**Yumiko: Yeah so, I'm ending it there.**

**Ikuto: FFFFFFFF-**

**Amu: T.T**

**Yumiko: You all might be pissed with me when the next chapter comes out.**

**Amu: JOY.**

**Yumiko: And don't forget to check out my new story!**

**PLEASE R+R :D**


	7. RIVAL PLANS

**Yumiko: Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter.**

**Ikuto: so, you have anything else to say?**

**Yumiko: Yeah, um actually, I do. Can you guys stop with the Tadase hating reviews? Seriously, I'm tired of reading: GET TADASE OUT OF THE STORY!11!11 AIDS, BABY PENIS. I mean really. You dont have to stop completely, like you could say: Tadase is a dick, ew. But there's people threatening not to read my story if I add him. OH I'M SO FUCKING FRIGHTENED. I really don't give a crap if you don't read my story to be honest. I post these stories for myself and for the nice people willing to read and say nice stuff.**

**Amu: Uh, damn. So uh, Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters.**

**Yumiko: BTW, SORRY FOR NOT ADDING IN THE OOC'S ALOT. I'M JUST TRYING TO GET THE MAIN PLOT IN FASTER :)**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

We sat there in silence, no one bothering to move a muscle. The guy –Tadase- just stood there, mouth slightly agape. Finally he let out a smile.

''Hinamori-san! It's nice to see you again!'' He said as he walked over to us.

I sat up, letting Amu get up and give him a hug.

I don't know why it bothered me. I don't even like Amu.

I just want to fuck her.

I stood up next to Amu, the blonde guy eyeing us carefully.

''And this is...?'' He asked.

''Tsukiyomi Ikuto.'' I said as I held out my hand.

He shook my hand, but didn't seem very happy to.

''Is this your boyfriend?'' Tadase asked.

''No wa-!''

''Contract.'' I whispered in her ear before she finished her sentence. She blushed, irritated. I smirked before giving her ear a small nip.

''Yes I am.''

Tadase scowled slightly, but then smiled again.

''I...I see! Congratulations!'' he said in a fake, cheerful voice.

He turned and left into the crowd of dancing people.

''Tadase!'' Amu called out before running in after him.

I didn't stop her. What was the point?

It wasn't like she'd listen to me, anyhow.

I didn't care that much either, too be honest.

So she got a guy mad at her, big whoop?

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

I elbowed my way through the crowd, trying to find a head of blonde. There were many, but not Tadase's.

I checked everywhere in the living room, and bathrooms. I decided to check the kitchen.

Elbowing my way out of the crowd, I walked down the hall to the kitchen.

Sure enough, there was Tadase, sulking into his drink.

I walked up beside him, slightly out of breath.

''Tadase...'' I managed to say.

He looked up at me.

I swear guys, if looks could kill, I'd be dead about a million times already. He had the most hurt look on his face.

I just stared at him, wide-eyed.

I had never seen a look like that before.

I had caused that. Tears started brimming in my eyes.

I couldn't bring myself to look at Tadase.

''Um...I'm...I'm really sorry...'' I hiccupped as I wiped the corner of my eye with my paw.

Before he could speak, I ran away, down the hall, hiccupping and sobbing as tears flowed down my face.

I bumped shoulders with someone who felt oddly familiar. I mumbled a quick sorry before rummaging through the crowd and up the stairs to Ikuto's and now my room.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

I decided I would look for Amu and went back inside. Not being able to find her in the crowd, I found Utau and asked her where she was.

''I saw her go into the kitchen a little while ago...'' Utau trailed off, pointing down the hall.

I nodded and began walking towards the kitchen. Suddenly, Amu came bursting out of the kitchen in tears. Not noticing me, she bumped my shoulder.

I heard her mumble a quick sorry before running up the stairs.

I scowled.

Now, I was mad.

I feel like I should protect her. I know I'm only trying to fuck her, but, I could stick up for her right?

She wasn't a bad person.

Walking into the kitchen I saw Tadase looking into his drink. I walked up to him, placing my hand on the counter he was leaning on, putting my weight onto it.

''Hey, you little fucker.'' I snapped, causing him to look at me.

''How'd you manage to make her cry?'' I asked as I glared at him.

''I didn't do anything. She looked at me and started crying.'' Tadase explained.

Before I could say anything more, three drunken girls barged into the room.

Oh my god. It's Akari, Kyara, and Kimiki.

''HEEEEEEEEEYYYY IKUTO.'' Kyara yelled.

''WHO'S THIS FAGGOT?'' She said while pointing to Tadase.

''ISN'T THAT A GIRL?'' AKARI YELLED.

''NOT SURE, BUT HE/SHE GOT PUUURDY HAIR.'' Kyara said as she grabbed a strand of his blonde hair.

''WHO IS HE, IKUTO?'' Kimiki asked.

''A retard whose in love with Amu.'' I explained.

''OH HELL NO!'' Kyara yelled.

''AS LONG AS I'M WRITING THIS STORY NO FAGGOT OTHER THAN IKUTO IS ENDING UP WIT-''

Akari slapped her hand over Kyara's mumbling mouth as Kimiki grabbed her across her torso. They began to drag her out.

''RAPE.'' Kyara screamed.

''YOU KNOW YOU LIKE IT.'' Akari yelled.

''DON'T DENY YOUR FEEEEELLLLIIINNNGGGS.'' Kimiki yelled as they dragged Kyara out.

With that they were gone. Sighing, I turned back to Tadase.

''Listen, just make up with her.'' I explained.

''Why?'' He snapped.

''Because...apparently you were important to her, so yeah.'' I said as I scratched the back of my head.

''Okay, but, how?'' He asked.

I looked around, thinking of an answer.

''Um, why don't you...stay here for a few weeks?'' I suggested.

''It'll give you time to make-up?'' I said, sounding unsure.

He agreed and I left upstairs to see Amu.

* * *

Before I even entered the room, audible sobs could be heard outside of the room. I walked in, the sobs immediately stopping.

Amu looked at me, tears streaming down her cheeks.

''Ikuto, I did something bad.'' She hiccupped.

She was sitting on her knees on the bed, her paws rubbing at her eyes. I sat at the edge of the bed, not saying a word.

''I'm a bad person.'' She sobbed as she slightly moved closer to me.

''No.'' I breathed out.

''You're not.'' I said as she looked up at me.

''Thank-you...'' She sobbed again, this time coming a lot closer to me.

She placed her head on my shoulder and just cried. And, not really silently, but really, really crying.

I just looked up and out the window, placing my hand on her head, slightly stroking her hair.

My plan...could be held off for a little while...right?

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Soon, after many hours of crying and comfort, they finally drifted off to sleep,

Amu was the first to awake at 9:35 a.m.

She yawned and stood up from the bed, grabbing a change of clothes and going into the bathroom they had in their room. After exiting, fully dressed, Amu decided to get breakfast. She opened the door and was met with Tadase, who had been walking by at the moment.

''Ah, morning, Hinamori-san.'' He said with a smile.

Amu froze before stepping back in the room and shutting the door.

She looked behind her, seeing Ikuto had awoken.

''Ikuto!'' She hissed in a low whisper.

''Mm?'' He said, not fully awake yet.

''Why is Tadase here?'' She snapped.

''Oh, that. I kinda said he could stay over so you guys could make up.'' He explained.

Amu walked over to Ikuto and smacked his arm, hard.

''Ow!'' He yelled.

''That's what you get for being stupid!'' She yelled.

Amu opened the door again, and was met with Tadase.

''Is something wrong, Hinamori-san?'' Tadase asked.

Amu stuttered, not managing to say anything.

Ikuto's hand suddenly covered her mouth and looked at Tadase.

''She's not really able to talk without getting something in her tummy.'' Ikuto said in a cute, mocking tone as he tickled her stomach.

Amu blushed and pouted her lips, although, covered by Ikuto's hands.

Tadase nodded in understanding. They all went downstairs to eat breakfast.

After eating, they went into the living room.

Amu and Ikuto had to sit together on one couch, since, well; they had to pretend like they were dating.

Ikuto had his arm around Amu's shoulders as they sat. Tadase was across from them, fidgeting.

Aya and Seishiro burst through the door.

''We're here to play again!'' Aya yelled cheerfully.

Seishiro sat a decent distance away from Tadase on the couch, and Aya came and plopped onto Seishiro's lap. Seishiro placed his arm around her waist.

Ikuto's grip tightened on Amu's shoulders. Amu winced slightly and looked up at Ikuto, he was showing a small scowl.

Ikuto noticed her staring and turned to her.

''What?'' He asked.

''Nothing.'' Amu said simply, turning away.

''Tell me.'' He said as he inched her face closer to hers.

''No.'' Amu said stubbornly, inching away from his face.

He inched even closer, a smirk stretching across his lips.

They both had not noticed the three other people watching them.

''Tell me, Amu.'' Ikuto said.

He now had Amu pinned under him on the couch. He had trapped her wrists and locked her legs with his.

''N-No.'' Amu said with a slight smile.

''Fine, you leave me no choice.'' Ikuto smirked wider.

He began tickling her to no end.

''S-Stop Ikuto!'' Amu yelled while laughing.

''Are you going to tell me?'' He asked.

''Never!'' Amu yelled.

After minutes of torturing Ikuto gave it up. Amu was panting and still slightly laughing while the other three just stared.

They got comfortable on the couch again, making small talk with the other. Suddenly, Aya began nuzzling her head into Seishiro's neck. After a while of their slight kissing and 'couple-ness' Ikuto snapped.

''Excuse me, I have to go do something.'' He said as he stood up, leaving up the stairs.

Amu's stare hardened.

She left up the stairs without a word and opened the door to her room.

''Ikuto.'' Amu called out to him.

Ikuto was lying on the bed with his arm over his eyes.

''I have a plan.'' She said.

''Hn.'' Ikuto said.

Amu took this as sign to continue.

''We'll help each other.'' Amu continued.

Ikuto sat up slowly and looked at her full on.

''What do you mean?'' He asked.

''I'll help you with Aya if you help me with Tadase.'' She explained.

''Are you insane?'' Ikuto said.

''We have to follow that contract thing.'' He reminded.

''Think about it, Ikuto! We'll get three times more publicity if we do this.'' Amu compromised.

Ikuto bit the inside of his cheeks, thinking of an answer.

''Fine. But, we should make this a little more fun.'' He smirked.

Amu eyed him.

''How?''

''If I don't get Aya to fall in love with me, I get to fuck you.'' Ikuto wagered.

Amu thought about it.

''Fine. Fair enough. But, If I win, you have to wear a purity ring.'' Amu smirked.

Ikuto scowled at her.

''Fine.''

''Let's shake on it.'' Amu said as she held out her hand.

Ikuto looked at it before smirking. He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, smacking his lips onto hers as she lost her balance and fell onto him.

He pulled away, and looked at her straight in the eyes.

''Let the games begin.'' He said with a serious face.

Amu said nothing as she stared at him with wide-eyes.

* * *

**Yumiko: This is what I meant. You guys are probably mad that their helping each other with their rivals. But, I wanted this to be like a real anime ish story where they don't find out they like each other until near the end. BUT, I'M NOT ONE OF THOSE BUTTFUCKS WHO END IT WITH I LOVE YOU'S AND A KISS. NO, THERE WILL BE CHAPTERS ON THEIR DATING. Okay, so, don't get mad about this chapter, just stick with it until the end. Thanks.**

**Ikuto: Well, I'm tired and have nothing to say so...**

**Amu: PLEASE R+R! :D**


	8. Plan Gone Wrong

**Yumiko: Hey guys, back with a new chapter! Finally. I had some writers block. So, give it up for the spur of the moment Idea!**

**Amu: WHeeeuuu!**

**Yumiko: God, my math teacher is an asshole.**

**Ikuto: Again?**

**Yumiko: Yeah, since last time my math mark went to 78% and then we had one final test for our report card, so I studied, pretty damn sure I`d get atleast an 80. Then, I get to class and he mistakes our test with another class, who is ahead of us, and gives us heir test. We tell him and he says: just do it, it`s not for marks. So, I tried, even though I didnt know the material and I was pretty damn sure I flunked. So at the end he says: Its for marks and its our finale report card mark.**

**Amu: What an asshole!**

**Ikuto: So, your mark`s gonna go down like 3 percent probably,**

**Yumiko: My mom will beat my ass since math is her favorite subject, and she always got 100`s in it o.o**

**Amu: Daaaaamnnn**

**Ikuto: Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it`s characters.**

* * *

''Ikuto, I have an idea for our new plan.'' Amu said mischievously as she entered their room.

''Oh really?'' He smirked. He was on the computer, checking out...those fanfics...

''Yes.'' Amu smirked.

Ikuto got up from the computer chair and sat on the bed, facing Amu.

''Spill.'' He said.

''Okay, we'll go to the Amusement park, but we'll need some people to help us out with the plan.''

''Fine, who?'' Ikuto asked.

''Kukai and Utau.''

Ikuto groaned but said nothing.

''Okay, so what's the plan?''

''We'll go on rides, but you'll sit with Aya while I sit with Seishiro.'' Amu explained.

''What about Tadase?'' Ikuto asked.

''We're going to work on Aya first.'' Amu said.

Ikuto nodded.

''Then, we'll get ice-cream, and you'll do that thing to Aya that you did with my ice-cream. I'll distract Seishiro while this is going on,'' Amu explained.

''Then, we'll go into a haunted house, and I'll grab Seishiro and run out because I hate haunted house's and I'm scared of them.'' Amu continued.

''You're pretty sharp.'' Ikuto said as he stood up and took a few steps towards Amu.

''I know. Now, when we're gone, you'll just have to be charming and playful like always.'' Amu finished.

Ikuto smirked. He pushed Amu back against a wall, his hand above her head supporting his weight and his other hand holding her chin to look up at him.

''So, you think I'm charming and playful?'' He said seductively.

''Ah...um...I...'' Amu stuttered.

''Hm?'' Ikuto drew out, leaning down closer.

**(The following is based on real events that happened to me and my friends)**

''_YOU GET THE BEEEESSSST OF BOTH WORLDS!''_ A voice yelled from downstairs.

''Oh my god, Kukai got everyone into karaoke.'' Ikuto face-palmed.

They both went down stairs, seeing everyone, including Aya and Seishiro, cheering Kukai on as he sang terribly. They both took a seat on the couch as Kukai's song ended, watching as people tried to get Kyara to sing.

''No!'' She yelled.

''Come on!'' Ainimi yelled, nudging her in the ribs.

''Fine!'' She shouted. Kyara stood up and took the Microphone. Everyone cheered.

She took a breath:

''Testicles. The end.'' She dropped the microphone and sat back down. Some booed while others laughed.

''You suck!'' Ainimi shouted as she threw a pillow in Kyara's face.

''Fine. Let me just get on my knees...'' Kyara trailed off.

''OH GOD, KYARA, SHE WAS KIDDING.'' Kotone yelled as she pulled Kyara back on the couch.

Ainimi has a horrified look. Kyara smirked.

Kimiki pulled on one of her hoop earrings.

''AW, PENIS! STOP IT.'' Kyara yelled.

''That's what you get for being a retard~'' Kimiki sang.

Kyara slapped Kimiki across the face slightly.

''Derp, bitch.'' Kyara said triumphantly.

Kimiki's hair began covering her face.

''Oh shit...'' Kyara trailed off.

''AKARI, SAVE ME!'' Kyara yelled as she jumped on her back.

''HEY, WHAT THE HELL!'' Akari yelled.

''JUST RUN!'' Kyara shouted as Kimiki began to run towards them.

''AAAAHHHHHH!'' Akari screamed as she ran.

''Trip!'' Kaori smirked as she stuck her leg out in front of Akari.

''YOU WHORE!'' Akari yelled as they fell.

''Oh thanks, that's a new one.'' Kaori scoffed.

Kimiki pounced on them.

Kaori hollered.

''NO FIGHTING, GOD DAMN IT.'' Ainimi snapped.

Akari, Kimiki, and Kyara stood up the next second.

''Yeah, well, I'm going to my room to listen to SHINee...peace.'' Akari said while making her way to the stairs.

''I'M COMING!'' Kyara yelled as she jumped on Akari's back.

''KEEEYYYY, TAAAEEEMMIIIINNN, JOOOONNGGGHYYYUUNN!'' They chanted together.

''Well, they're gone.'' Kotone said.

''Yeah, but now it's boring.'' Kimiki whined.

''True.'' Kaori and Kotone said in Unison.

''You guys want to go in there with water guns?'' Kaori smirked mischievously.

''Hell yeah!'' Kotone shouted.

''WAIT!'' Ainimi yelled. No one listened. Kimiki ran to the closet and tossed Kotone and Kaori a water gun as well as grabbing her own. They ran upstairs.

Everyone else just sat and watched the stairs.

''AAAAHHHHH!'' Kyara and Akari yelled.

''I'M WET!'' Kyara yelled.

''THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!'' Ikuto yelled.

''FUCK YOU!'' Kyara yelled back.

Amu nudged Ikuto.

''Let's get on with the plan!'' She whispered harshly.

''Fine.'' He grumbled.

''Utau, Kukai! It's time.'' Amu said.

They both nodded and got up.

''Time for what?'' Aya asked.

''We're going to the Amusement park! You guys can come!'' Amu said happily.

''Okay!'' Aya smiled. She linked arms with Amu and started skipping towards the car.

* * *

When they arrived at the Amusement park, Amu's eyes light up.

''WAAAAAA!'' She sighed happily.

''Let's go, let's go!'' Amu yelled as she ran towards the roller coaster.

''Huh, I kinda figured Amu would be a afraid of Roller coasters.'' Ikuto said.

''Oh, that. She's so dazzled right now, she has no idea what ride she's on until she sits in it.'' Utau explained

Ikuto chuckled.

''Let's follow her.''

Everyone else nodded.

When they go to the roller coaster, Amu was already in line. She looked at Seishiro and grabbed his arm.

''Hey! Let's sit on the ride together!'' She smiled.

''Uh, why?'' He asked with a puzzled look.

''Because, well, I want to get to know you more? Yeah, that's it!'' Amu snapped her fingers.

Ikuto face-palmed behind them.

''You want to get to know me... on a roller coaster...'' Seishiro clarified.

''Yeah! Perfect place!" Amu said matter-of-factly.

''Uh, okay?'' Seishiro agreed.

''Hey Aya,'' Ikuto said.

''Yeah?'' She smiled.

''Since Seishiro is sitting with Amu, let's sit together.'' Ikuto said smoothly.

''Sure!'' She agreed.

''Okay Utau, guess you're sitting with me!'' Kukai grinned as he slung his arm over her shoulder and gave her a thumbs up.

She blushed lightly.

Seating arrangements:

Amu and Seishiro

Ikuto and Aya

Kukai and Utau,

Ikuto was behind Amu, Kukai was behind him.

Aya was behind Seishiro, Utau was behind her.

Kinda obvious,

Anyway, once they were all settled in, Amu snapped out of her happy daze.

''Wait, what ride are we...on...'' Amu trailed off as she looked down.

'' OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD.'' Amu repeated in a fast pace.

The ride took off with a fast start and Amu shrieked. She heard Ikuto laughing behind her.

''SHUT UP!'' She yelled, which only made him laugh more.

They made a huge drop and Amu screamed as she clung to Seishiro. He laughed at her reaction.

Aya clung to a surprised Ikuto, not expecting her to do that.

Utau clung to Kukai, but he didn't really notice since he had his hands up screaming in delight.

After making a few more big drops and going through some loops, the ride was over.

Amu stumbled off the ride, grabbing Ikuto for support.

She gripped his arm.

''Ugh...ugh...'' Amu panted.

Ikuto helped her keep steady.

''Are you okay?'' He asked unsurely.

''Fine, fine.'' Amu reassured.

''Let's go get some ice-cream.'' Amu said as she pat Ikuto on the arm.

He nodded with a smirk.

* * *

After all getting their ice-cream, they settled on a near-by bench. Ikuto sat with Aya and Kukai and Utau on one bench, while Amu and Seishiro sat on a bench across from them. Amu nodded at Ikuto. He nodded back.

Amu suddenly gasped.

''Seishiro, look over there!'' Amu pointed behind him.

''Hm?'' He said as he turned.

Ikuto took Aya's wrist and brought her Ice-cream to his lips. He licked it, making complete eye-contact with the surprised girl.

''Thanks for the taste.'' He said as he let go of her wrist. Aya blushed and looked away, licking her ice-cream.

''I don't see anything...'' Seishiro said as he turned back to his original position.

''My bad, I thought for sure I saw something.'' Amu shrugged, also returning to her original position.

Ikuto looked at Amu and smirked as he slightly raised his eyebrow. Amu's face went from innocent, to a devious smirk as she looked at him. They gave each other a thumbs up.

After everyone finished their ice-cream they stood and began walking.

''Hey, let's go to that haunted house, I've never actually been in there.'' Utau shrugged and smirked at Amu. Amu smirked in return.

They all nodded and went.

* * *

Aya and Seishiro walked together, Amu and Ikuto behind them, and Kukai and Utau behind them.

Kukai pushed Ikuto and Amu, causing them to separate Aya and Seishiro. So now, Aya was on the left, then Ikuto, then Amu, then Seishiro.

''Sorry, this retard tripped us both.'' Ikuto said with a roll of the eyes.

''Hey! Don't call me a retard!'' Amu yelled as she smacked him across the arm.

Suddenly an eerie voice echoed through the haunted house tunnel.

Amu froze.

A ghost popped out beside her.

''AAAHH!'' Amu shrieked, grabbing onto Ikuto's arm.

Ikuto, not really understanding what to do, put his arms around her as they walked.

Amu shrieked again as the eerie voice came back. Suddenly, she felt something breathe on her neck.

'''KYAAAAA!'' She screamed as she grabbed Seishiro and ran down, down, down into the tunnel. She turned a corner, still in the tunnel.

She rested her hands on her knees and panted.

She opened her eyes and looked at Seishiro's shoes.

_'Wait a minute...Seishiro wasn't wearing converse...'_

Amu's eyes widened.

''You grabbed the wrong one, Moron.''

A voice she knew all too well...

* * *

**Yumiko: Enddddddd.**

**Ikuto: My god, you have to end it at the best parts don't you?**

**Yumiko: Yep, makes it interesting.**

**Ikuto: -scoff- Bitch**

**Yumiko: Do you like your balls, Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: -gulp- yes.**

**Yumiko: Then keep your fucking mouth shut, `kay? :)**

**Amu: Holy shit.**

**Ikuto: Anyways, Please R+R**


	9. New song? A tour?

**Yumiko: Sorry, sorry, sorry for the late Update. I had two tests today, so I had to study like a mother fucker. I GOT AN 80 IN MY MATH CLASS. TAKE THAT .**

**:) I'm happy. My mom is getting me my own xbox 360 since I got a good report card since my brother spazzes when I use his. He's just all pissy because I'm younger but I can kick his ass in halo and black ops ;)**

**Ikuto: Gamer girl? MAKE ME A FUCKING SAMMICH, TITS OR GTFO.**

**Yumiko: I'M OUT OF FUCKING BREAD AND HOW ABOUT BALLS OR GTFO?**

**Ikuto:... -gets out bread- Want any mayo?**

**Yumiko: NO I DON'T WANT ANY FUCKING MAYO, I WANT MUSTARD.**

**Amu: Woooooow, retards. Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters.\

* * *

**

**Amu's POV:**

My heart thumped loudly in my chest as my eyes widened.

'_Seishiro wasn't wearing converse...'_

''You grabbed the wrong one, moron.'' A voice mocked.

'_Oh god, don't tell me...'_

My heart thumped even harder, making my breath slightly quicken.

I looked up, taking in every detailed inch of the person.

Legs, Torso, Neck, Ikuto's face,

...Fuck,

''All that work!'' I yelled as I leaned against the tunnel wall and slid all the way down so I was sitting on my butt. I brought my knees to my chest and hid my face in my hands.

I sniffled quietly. All that work, just blown away! God, I'm a retard.

''H-Hey! Don't cry about it!'' Ikuto exclaimed.

He probably heard me sniffling.

I just shook my head.

I felt Ikuto sit down next to me. He leaned on me.

''It's okay, I wasn't really all big on hitting on Aya. Not right now anyway.'' Ikuto said.

''B..But what about the plan?'' I asked, lifting my head out of my arms.

''We can work on it later, I just don't want you to stress over this.'' He said as he stared into my eyes.

He poked my forehead and smiled. I smiled back then wiped my eyes.

''Okay, let's get back to them.'' I said as I stood up.

Ikuto stood up as well. ''Yeah.''

I suddenly scowled.

''YOU NEVER CHANGE!'' I yelled as I ripped Ikuto's hand off my ass.

He chuckled as I stormed off. I couldn't help but smile lightly.

* * *

After we made it out of the tunnel, we circled around to the front and saw Utau, Kukai, Seishiro, and Aya waiting for us.

''Amu!'' Utau yelled as she hugged me.

''We were worried that you got lost.'' She said to me.

''Sorry, I scare easy.'' I said awkwardly as I scratched the back of my head.

''Yeah, we kinda figured.'' Kukai shrugged as he rolled his eyes. Utau nudged him in the ribs.

''Yeaaaaah, let's just go back.'' Seishiro suggested.

* * *

We sat in the car, Kukai driving. Ikuto sat next to me in the very back while Utau and Aya sat in front of us and Seishiro in the passenger seat.

Ikuto appeared to be looking out the window, but I was wrong.

''Naah!'' I yelped. Ikuto's had just placed his hand on my thigh.

''Amu?'' Utau asked, puzzled.

''Are you okay?'' She questioned.

''U-Uh..Yeah, I'm good.'' I said while slapping Ikuto hand.

He scooted closer so he was right next to me, inching his hand more up my thigh as he placed his other arm around my waist. I felt his breath on my neck and got ready to scream.

I opened my mouth, but Ikuto cut me off.

''If you scream, they'll look back here, you don't want that do you?'' He whispered and smirked as he placed his thumb over my lips.

He was right,

I didn't.

And he was completely taking advantage of that!

His hand inched up farther, reaching the hem of my skirt, lifting it up slightly.

I blushed, irritated. But, I couldn't really do anything.

What is with this guy!

I figured he'd be more concerned with Aya, he'd leave me alone.

Just before his hand made its way between my legs, the car came to a stop, making us move forward slightly.

''We're home!'' Kukai yelled.

The second he said that, I pulled out of Ikuto's grasp and jumped through the tiny space above the seats in front of me, trying to get out fast. I crashed into Aya and Utau who yelled and bitched, but I just continued to walk over them, open the car door and jumped out, running inside.

When I got inside, I was met with Nikaidou and Sanjo-san at the kitchen counter, papers scattered across the counter and them, seeming to be discussing something.

When they looked at me, they brightened.

''Ah, Amu!'' Nikaidou shouted.

''We have some great news!'' Sanjo-san yelled as Utau, Kukai, Aya, Ikuto, and Seishiro came through the door.

''CAN EVERYBODY GET IN THE KITCHEN, PLEASE.'' Nikaidou yelled loudly.

Everyone in the house gathered in the kitchen around Nikaidou and Sanjo-san.

''The Ironic Devil's are making their first song with Amu today!'' They shouted together.

I smiled instantly, screaming and jumping in happiness.

I began doing the twist-my happy dance- and yelped out random things.

''OH MY GOD, PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY WITH SOME FUCKING ALGEBRA ON TOP, WE'RE MAKING A NEW SONG!'' I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I flung myself to hug the nearest person, who just HAPPENED to be Ikuto, but I didn't care, I was far too happy.

I ran upstairs and change into black short-shorts with a long chain hanging down the side and a white shirt with a black vest and a black tie that hung loosely around my neck. I also had a black glove with the fingers cut off on my right hand and some black combat boots.

* * *

Our recording studio is in the left wing of the house. We entered the recording studio that had a bunch of instruments everywhere as well as a big screen TV and a separate room in there for recording songs.

I rushed in there, sitting on the edge of the black stool, my right foot supporting me from not falling off.

Ikuto took a seat next to me, putting his own head phones on. Kukai and Nagihiko later joined us, taking place behind their microphones and instruments. After we went through it a couple times, we tried our first time recording it.

The beat started:

**Song: Good Girls go bad By: Cobra starship**

_(Ikuto):_

_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_(Good girls go bad)_

_I know your type_  
_(Your type)_  
_You're daddy's little girl_  
_Just take a bite_  
_(One bite)_  
_Let me shake up your world_  
_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_  
_I'm gonna make you lose control_

_(Kukai):_  
_She was so shy_  
_Till I drove her wild_

_(Ikuto):_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_You were hanging in the corner_  
_With your five best friends_  
_You heard that I was trouble_  
_But you couldn't resist_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_(bad, bad, bad)_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_(bad, bad, bad)_  
_Good girls go bad_

_(Amu):_  
_I know your type_  
_(Your type)_  
_Boy, you're dangerous_  
_Yeah, you're that guy_  
_(That guy)_  
_I'd be stupid to trust_  
_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_  
_You make me wanna lose control_

_(Kukai):_

_She was so shy_  
_Till I drove her wild_

_(Nagihiko):_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I was hanging in the corner_  
_With my five best friends_  
_I heard that you were trouble_  
_But I couldn't resist_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_(Bad, bad, bad)_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_(Bad, bad, bad)_  
_Good girls go bad_

_(Ikuto,Nagihiko,Kukai):_  
_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place_  
_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

_(Amu):_

_And he got away with the girls in the back_  
_Acting like they're too hot to dance_

_(Ikuto,Nagihiko,Kukai):_

_Yah, she got away with the boys in the place_  
_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

_(Amu):_

_And he got away with the girls in the back_  
_Acting like they're too hot to dance_

_(Amu and Ikuto):_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_make them good girls go_  
_The good girls go bad, yeah_  
_Good girls go bad_

_(Amu):_  
_I was hanging in the corner_  
_With my five best friends_  
_I thought that you were trouble_  
_But I couldn't resist_

_(Amu and Ikuto):_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_(Bad, bad, bad)_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_(Bad, bad, bad)_  
_Good girls go..._

Kukai, Ikuto, Nagihiko, and I all did a 4-way high-five after we completed the song.

I jumped onto Kukai's back, yelling that I wanted a piggy-back ride.

He supported me legs as he took my upstairs and flopped me onto the couch.

'_Today...was just perfect.'_

_

* * *

_

I woke up the next morning extremely exhausted. I yawned loudly, causing Ikuto to stir. I poked his cheek lazily before getting out of bed. He grabbed me foot, dragging me back in, causing me to almost hit my head on the floor. He dragged my body across his, turning me to meet his eyes.

''Good morning.'' He said.

''G-Good morning...?'' I replied, a blush clearly on my face. He chuckled and let me go.

I huffed and got up, grabbing a change of clothes and walking into the bathroom to change. After changing I left the room, skipping down the stairs.

As soon as I got down there, Sanjo-san and Nikaidou jumped me in a hug.

''HOLY JESUS.'' I yelled, surprised.

''Aha, sorry...'' Nikaidou apologized.

''But, today is the release of ''_'Good girls go bad.'_'' Nikaidou said excited.

''Yes, and if enough CD's get sold, we'll go on tour!'' Sanjo-sand exclaimed happily.

''Tour...?'' I said, confused.

''Wait a minute...tour? TOUR?'' I yelled.

_'A Tour?'_

_

* * *

_

**Yumiko: Yes, a tour. Amazing, right?**

**Ikuto: QKGHDJ'AJ'AFDGB YOU ALWAYS END IT EARLY.**

**Yumiko: Aha, yeah so the viewers stay interested.**

**Ikuto: my balls, your probably just lazy.**

**Yumiko: Oh no...Their on to me! -runs into helicopter and flies away- DATTEBAYO!**

**Amu: THIS SI FUCKING SHUGO CHARA NOT NARUTO.**

**Yumiko: OH WELL, DURP. BTW, HI KATELYN. Yeah, I got my friend to read my stories and now she's hooked and bitches when i don't post chapters fast enough, but I love her (;**

**Ikuto: Please r+r :)**


	10. Virgin Eyes?

**Yumiko: dun dun da-dun! A new chapter!**

**Ikuto: Weeee!**

**Yumiko: I HAS CHRISTMAS BRAEK IN LIEK TEW WEEKS MAN. H0LY CH1RST! SO ANXIOUS!1!111111!Q!**

**Amu: Earlier updates?**

**Yumiko: Actually no. I don't know why a lot of people write more when their on break. I find it a time to relax and play video games. Hell, if anything the chapters might be late a few days. I know you'll hate me, but it's the truth. Even I, the biggest weeaboo there is (probably, even if I hate them) has somewhat of a life.**

**Ikuto: You sure you have a life?**

**Yumiko: STFU PEDO.**

**Amu: Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters!**

* * *

My heart thumped as I gripped the couch pillow, my teeth sinking into my bottom lip. I had a death grip on Ikuto's hand, causing him to wince and grimace every time I saw our CD numbers going up.

We were competing against two other groups.

So far, we were in second place, and I was dying.

CAN OUR NUMBER GO ANY HIGHER!

I really want to go on this tour. Seriously,

I've wanted to go to other countries. I've only done concerts here in Japan, but I want to go perform for people in places like...America!

So far, we've sold 600,036 copies of our album. We were slowly catching up to the other team who had 600,055 albums sold.

OH GOD YES. THEIR NUMBER STOPPED.

My eyes followed the blue bar on the screen, indicating how many albums we sold.

A ding was heard.

''Annnnddd...THE IRONIC DEVIL'S WIN!'' The show announcer yelled.

My eyes light up and I jumped off the couch screaming.

''YYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSS!'' I yelled as I pulled Ikuto into my happy dance.

Ikuto and I are getting along better, but we still fight, no surprise there.

Everyone else jumped up to celebrate.

Suddenly a huge crack was heard.

Everyone stopped and looked at Ikuto, who had stepped on a CD.

''NOOOOO!'' Akari and Kyara yelled in unison.

''OUR SHINEE CD!'' Kyara screamed.

Ikuto shrugged.

''You're fault for leaving the CD on the floor.''

I kinda had to agree with him, who leaves a CD on the floor?

''YOU BASTARD! I'LL BURN YOU'RE CLOTHES!'' Akari yelled.

Ikuto let out a frustrated sigh.

''Fine, I get it. The song was called 'Juliette', right?'' Ikuto asked.

They both nodded. Ikuto grabbed his ipod touch (I do not own) and looked up the lyrics. He nodded his head towards Kukai and Nagihiko, beckoning them to come over, they did and read the lyrics over. He went to youtube and typed in the song.

Song: Juliette By: SHINee

_[Ikuto] ssoda jildeut han dalbit yeoksi eoduwo_  
_[Kukai] teojil deut taneun hwaetbul neodo machangaji_  
_[Nagihiko] geunyeoege bichi naneun beobeul baewoya hae_  
_[Ikuto] geunyeol bomyeon nuni meoreobeoril kkeoya_

_[Nagihiko/Kukai] jebal gihoereul jwoyo nal boneun nun machi neol ango sipeoseo_  
_[Ikuto] andal nan naege jangnanchineun yeougata_

_[All] Juliette! yeonghoneul bachilkkeyo_  
_Juliette! jebal nal bada jwoyo_  
_Juliette! dalkomhi jom deo dalkomhage_  
_Soksagyeo naui serenade_

_[Kukai] dalkomhan jungdok hwal,hwal,bultaoreuneun yuhok_  
_Lip, sseun dogirado I'm Romeo geudael jikineun gisado_  
_Yuribyeonge gachin sarangeun ppalgan sinho_

_[Nagihiko] geudaen imi on sesangui jungsim namanui chojeom_  
_[Kukai] haru jongil jangnanchideut nal milgo danggigo muneojyeodo_  
_[Nagihiko] tto nae onmomeul gamssan geudae hyanggireul jocha_  
_[Ikuto] meomchul su eobseuni nae simjang, sumgyeoldo modu da gajyeoyo_

_[Nagihiko/Kukai] jebal mameul yeoreoyo nal daehaneun momjit tto seuchyeo jinado_  
_[Jonghyun] tteollineun gaseum geumbangirado teojigesseo_

_[All] Juliette! yeonghoneul bachilkkeyo_  
_Juliette! jebal nal bada jwoyo_  
_Juliette! dalkomhi jom deo dalkomhage_  
_Soksagyeo naui serenade_

_[Nagihiko] amu maldo an haedo imi modu algo inneun geol_  
_[Kukai] geudae du nuni ganjeolhi nareul wonhanda haetjanhayo_  
_[Ikuto] ijen beoseonal su eobseo neol jjotneun seupgwanjocha_  
_[Ikuto] chameul su eomneun jungdokcheoreom peojin geol_  
_Yeah Baby, Juliette~!_

_[All] Juliette! yeonghoneul bachilkkeyo_  
_Juliette! jebal nal bada jwoyo_  
_Juliette! dalkomhi jom deo dalkomhage_  
_Soksagyeo naui serenade_

_[All] Juliette! yeonghoneul bachilkkeyo_  
_Juliette! jebal nal bada jwoyo_  
_Juliette! dalkomhi jom deo dalkomhage_  
_Soksagyeo naui serenade_

_[Nagihiko] nae sarangeun jeongyeorui taeyang ojik geudaeman geudaeman_  
_[Kukai] dasi taeeonado hansaram nae mameun challanhage bitna_  
_[Ikuto] nae mameun challanhage bitna [Nagihiko] nae mameun challanhage bitna)_  
_[Ikuto] SHI, SHI, SHI, SHI, SHINee)_

_Da Da Da Da Da Da Da (X4) sarangui serenade_  
_Da Da Da Da Da Da Da (X4) sarangui serenade_

Kyara and Akari beamed.

''I LOVE YOU!'' Kyara yelled as she tackled them all.

''HOLY SHIT, YOU GUYS SOUND EXACTLY LIKE THEM.'' Akari squealed.

I really need to check this band out...

OH YEAH, THE TOUR.

''When does the tour start!'' I shouted eagerly at Nikaidou.

''Uh... all we need is the letter of confirmation and we can go. We'll probably get it tomorrow.'' Nikaidou explained.

''I'M GOING TO PACK!'' I yelled as I skipped up the stairs with a smile.

* * *

I was filling my suitcase up with clothes and necessities for about half an hour when Ikuto walked in.

It seemed he wanted to pack too. But, he didn't.

He just sat and watched me.

Can you say creepy?

''Uh, do you have a reason for watching me pack?'' I asked while placing a few folded shirts in my suitcase.

He smirked but said nothing while placing his elbow on his knee, and holding his chin in his hand.

I tried to ignore him, really, but he watched everything I did.

I walked over to the dresser beside him, picking up a curling iron I left there.

''Are you sure there's no reason?'' I asked again, eyeing him suspiciously.

He shrugged.

I sighed.

''Okay...'' I trailed off as I turned around.

Before I took even a step towards my suitcase I was pulled by the wrist, causing me to drop the curling iron.

''Ah!'' I yelped out in surprise just as the curling iron banged on the floor.

I landed in Ikuto's lap.

Of course,

I knew it. I FUCKING KNEW IT.

I growled as a blush crept onto my face.

Ikuto fastened his arms around my waist.

He began kissing the back of my neck, his hands now on my stomach.

''Congrats to us...'' He whispered in my ear before he continued to kiss and lick my neck.

'Kay, I'm seriously starting to get fucking pissed off here.

I tried to struggle away, but he tightened his grip.

I was not blushing anymore, just pissed.

And I know you're probably wondering why I'm NOT blushing.

Well, I'm so fucking used to it by now, it's not even funny.

I threw my head back suddenly, a light moan escaping my lips when Ikuto bit my neck, sucking the skin.

He let go with a _'pop'_ and smirked.

''That's gonna leave a hickey.'' He chuckled.

My eyes widened.

A hickey? Oh fuck no,

I ripped his hand off of me and jumped out of his lap.

''What will I do if the others see this?'' I yelled while pointing to the hickey on my neck.

''I dunno.'' He shrugged.

I threw a hairspray bottle at him in anger.

''OW, FUCK YOU.'' He yelled.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

''Anyway, you can't be in here for a little while.'' Ikuto notified.

''Uh, what the fuck, why?'' I asked.

He said nothing again.

Fine. I don't give a rat's ass.

I left the room and made my way into the recording studio.

There, Kyara was writing a song.

I sat next to her. She didn't seem to notice me.

She was drumming her pencil on the desk while humming a tune.

''Uh, boo?'' I said, leaning closer to her.

''Holy crap, creeper.'' She freaked.

''What are you, uh, doing there?'' I asked with a devious grin.

''Well, I haven't written a song in a while, so I decided to make one.'' She shrugged.

''Uh, you made good girls go bad...'' I trailed off.

''Exactly. TWO days ago. Yeah, two,'' She said while holding up two fingers for emphasis.

I laughed. What a work-a-holic,

But, atleast she likes her job right?

''Can I see it?'' I said while leaning over her shoulder.

She smacked my forehead.

''No,'' She scolded.

I grabbed the hand she hit me with and bit it, causing her to yelp.

I smiled and skipped away back up the stairs.

Just before I opened the door, I heard thumps and bangs.

But, I opened the door anyway.

...

Bad idea.

''HOLY SHIT, MY VIRGIN EYES!'' I yelled right before covering my eyes with my hands.

The thumping stopped abruptly.

''God damn it, Amu. This is the second time.'' Ikuto said as he shook his head at me.

I stared at him in disbelief.

''Y-You...are shaking your head...at me?'' I shouted.

He tied the blanket around his waist, arms crossed over his chest while still shaking his head.

''You've got to be fucking kidding me!'' I yelled as I stepped up to him.

The girl, whom I'd like to name, hooker: 97347826829374979324, decided it would be a good time to leave, and slipped out unnoticed.

''And just when I thought you were turning into a good guy!'' I yelled at him again.

He smirked and leaned down towards me.

''This is me. Deal with it.'' He said darkly.

Tears began to well up in my eyes. I slapped him with as much force as I could muster up then ran out of the room.

I ran back to the recording studio.

Thankfully, Kyara wasn't there.

I sat on the Piano bench and cried into my arms which I had placed on the piano.

I wasn't really sure why I was crying. It's not like I gave a shit about who Ikuto slept with.

I mean, I like Tadase, right?

If that's true, then why do I feel so betrayed?

What's going on...?

* * *

After that fiasco, I ignored Ikuto everytime he tried to talk to me. I went to bed early, so I wouldn't have to see him.

I woke up groggily and look at the clock.

_'3:45 .m.'_

I looked beside me, Ikuto wasn't there. Probably fucking another whore.

I inwardly scoffed. I don't care, really, I don't.

I looked towards my balcony, seeing a shadow creep by.

A little creeped out, I decided to go check it, just to be sure.

I walked onto my balcony, looking around and seeing no one.

I sighed in relief.

_'Good...'_

Suddenly, a face, covered by shadow, appeared in front of me. Before I could scream, the person put their hand over my mouth.

''It's me.'' The voice said.

Kuro?

He dropped to the ground in front of me, facing me.

''What are you doing here? I haven't seen you for a while.'' I questioned.

''I'm here all the time, you just don't notice me all the time.'' He shrugged.

Yeah, definitely a creeper...

We sat down at the small, black round table on the balcony.

''What's new?'' He asked.

''Uh, I'm going on tour.'' I replied.

''So I won't see you much then?'' He responded with a question.

''I guess not. I'll be on tour for I don't know...about 2 months?'' I said to him.

''Well then,'' He smirked as he leaned closer to me.

''I might as well give you a parting gift...'' He trailed off as he placed his lips on mine.

My eyes widened.

It wasn't a long kiss, maybe about 4-5 seconds long before he pulled back and looked at me with a smirk.

He lifted his fingers up and I sighed.

''Predictable.'' I smirked back at him.

His smirked widened as he snapped his fingers, causing my eye lids to get heavy.

Again, the image of Ikuto entered my mind.

_'I love you...'_

Wait, what?

* * *

I woke up the next morning, rather early, and not very content with my sleep. I looked at the clock.

_'7:30 a.m.'_

I looked beside me, and sure enough, Ikuto was there. I crept out of the bed as silently as possible and got dressed. I took my suitcase and went downstairs, noticing the everyone else was already down there, ready to go.

Nikaidou handed me my plane ticket to our first country as I took an apple.

''You're sitting next to Ikuto on the plane Amu, sorry.'' Nikaidou apologized as I glared at him.

Hands covered my eyes.

''Guess who...'' A voice whispered in my ear.

I sighed and elbowed Ikuto in the gut.

''How long is this plane ride, exactly?'' I growled and I struggled to get Ikuto's hands off me.

''About...ten hours...'' Nikaidou shrugged nervously.

Ikuto kissed me cheek.

''We're going to have fun.'' He smirked.

This is going to be a loooong plane ride...

* * *

**Yumiko: Donnnnneee. Holy shit, I've been working on this since, like, thursday. It's 2,000 something words and like, idk 4-5 pages?**

**Ikuto: No comment...**

**Yumiko: Tired?**

**Ikuto: very.**

**Yumiko: That's not good, how are you supposed to make my sammichs?**

**Ikuto: ...Shut up.**

**Amu: Please r+r! :)**


	11. America and a Personal Nurse?

**Yumiko: OH YEAH, EARLIER UPDATE FTW. Sorry, I'm just happy. Me and my best friend recently had a fight, but we made up today so it's all good, AND, I'M DYING MY HAIR RED AGAIN. WEEEEEWWWWTTTT. It kinda went orangy, which is not flattering, so new red hair for Ciara :)**

**Ikuto: You mean Yumiko.**

**Yumiko: Nope, actually. I don't care that much.**

**Amu: On with the story?**

**Yumiko: ONWARD, MY GOOD WOMAN.**

**Amu: Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters.**

* * *

''Come one Amu, talk to me~'' Ikuto cooed.

He began poking my cheek.

I will rip his balls off, I swear.

Currently, I was sitting in the very back of our company's plane with Ikuto. The plane wasn't that big, only meant for us to travel. I had the window seat, and Ikuto was just fucking getting on my nerves.

''Why are you so mad at me?'' He asked.

I glared at him.

How can he not know!

What an ass...

I still really don't understand why I care though.

''Amu, if you don't talk to me, I'm going to have to do something drastic.'' He threatened.

I ignored him, looking at the puffy white clouds outside the window.

His fingers suddenly grabbed my cheeks, turning me to meet his eyes. He had a serious face on.

He lifted up the arm rest in between us and moved towards me so close, that I was backed against the window.

He held my shoulder back with one hand while the thumb of his other hand was on my bottom lip.

''Amu, talk...'' He trailed off.

I shook my head.

''If you won't talk, I'll just make you talk...'' He said, no smirk on his face.

He slipped his thumb in my mouth.

His thumb...is in my mouth.

He leaned down next to my ear.

''Say my name...'' He whispered. I flinched.

Why is my heart beating so fast?

I licked his thumb, making him snap back up to meet my eyes.

He sighed as I licked his thumb again.

''Why won't you talk? I want to hear you voice...'' He whispered in my ear again.

He licked my ear and I flinched.

''Mnn!''

What was that?

Ikuto looked back at me and smirked.

''So, your ears are your weakness? That's something we have in common...'' He trailed off before returning to lick my ear.

I struggled to keep my mouth shut.

Just then, he bit my ear.

I pushed him away.

''CUT IT OUT, IDIOT!'' I yelled.

I glared at him, then stopped as my eyes widened.

_Oh shit..._

He burst out laughing.

''Yes! I got you to talk!'' He cheered.

I huffed and turned back to the window.

''Ah, that was fun. We have to do this again...'' He said into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

Out of anger, I elbowed him in the ribs and struck the bottom of my palm against his nose. He flew backwards, holding his nose.

_Double shit._

''HOLY CHRIST, YOU GOT AN ARM.'' He yelled.

Blood began pouring from the bottom of his hand.

''Fuck...'' He trailed off.

''Ikuto! What happened!'' Nikaidou asked as he rushed up to Ikuto.

Ikuto just pointed at me while glaring.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

''Amu! How am I going to perform like this?'' He shouted.

I shrugged, ''hopefully you don't.''

''Amu! You better hope Ikuto-san gets better before the concert!'' Sanjo barked at me in as threatening tone.

I shivered and nodded.

''Amu needs a punishment.'' Ikuto said simply to Sanjo-san.

I gaped at him. _No, no, no, NO!_

''You're right Ikuto,'' Sanjo-san said as she glared at me, ''she does,''

''She could be my personal nurse until I get better...'' He smirked behind his hand.

Nikaidou and Sanjo-san both smirked wickedly.

''Done.'' They said in unison.

My life,

Is fucking _over_...

''Please have a uniform prepared for her.'' Ikuto said with a wave of his hand.

They both nodded and rushed to the front of the plane.

I was suddenly rushed into the plane's bathroom with a uniform.

I sighed and put it on, there was really no way around this.

After putting it on, I checked how I looked in the mirror.

It was a light blue nurses outfit, with was obviously tight in all the wrong places.

Well, for me. For Ikuto, it would be tight in all the RIGHT places.

It was tight around the chest and hips, making my curves stand out, and puffy at the end. I had white stockings that went up to my knees, and a small light blue hat on the top of my head that had a red hospital sign on it.

I grumbled before walking out to show Ikuto. He stood there and looked at me, still holding his nose because it was bleeding.

Suddenly, more blood gushed out. He looked down at his hand, then back at me, now using two hands to hold his nose.

''Pervert...'' I scoffed.

''Um, nurse, I do believe I need a tissue of sorts.'' He said with a snap of his fingers.

I rolled my eyes before leaving to find a tissue. I returned with a box of Kleenex, and sat down next to him. I grabbed a tissue and gave it to him; he placed it on his nose. I took a wet wash cloth and wiped his hands free of the blood.

After that, he picked up a book and began to read it. Thinking he'd call me when he needed me, I got up to leave. I heard a thud next to me. Ikuto's book,

''Can you pick that up for me?'' He asked.

I sighed and bent down.

''...Nice ass.'' Ikuto commented.

I blushed before picking up the book and throwing it at him. He blocked it with his forearm.

''Ow, Fuck!'' He yelled.

Why does every book I throw at him have to be a hard-cover?

I now saw a small gash on his forearm.

''You better take care of this nurse.'' Ikuto glared at me.

I gave him the finger before going to find the first-aid kit. I sat down next to him, taking his forearm in my hand, wiping it with a wet cloth and spraying it with disinfectant (I hope it stung him). I took two band-aids and placed them side by side on the gash. I put the first-aid kit behind me before getting up again.

Ikuto grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around my torso.

''Nurse Amu-chan, I need more than bandages...I need love...'' He murmured into my ear.

I rolled my eyes.

_'More like lust...'_

His hands trailed up my stomach, before taking their place on my chest.

I gasped.

''Ikuto, get off me!'' I whispered harshly. I began to struggle violently, but it had no effect. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

''No.'' He chuckled.

I started to sniffle.

''Pl-Please...I'm not comfortable with this...'' I said as I reach a hand to wipe the corner of my eye.

He just chuckled again.

''Leave me alone if you already have Aya!'' I yelled, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Ikuto, as shocked as he must be, let me go. I rushed up and ran to the front of the plane, standing next to Sanjo-san as she stared out the window.

I panted, resting my hands on my knees.

''Amu, look,'' Sanjo-san said as she pointed out the window.

I looked up, wiping tears from my eyes. I suddenly smiled.

''We're here...'' I breathed.

''Yes, Amu,'' Sanjo-san.

''We're here...America...'' She finished.

_'America, huh?'_

_

* * *

_

**Yumiko: Btw, the thumb-licking scene is actually a scene from a manga called: Watashi ni shinasai that fit the plot so I added it. I DON'T TAKE CREDIT FOR IT. Read the manga, so fucking awesome.**

**Ikuto: what should we do now?**

**Yumiko: Your mother is a good option.**

**Ikuto: STFU N00B**

**Yumiko: BALLS OR GTFO.**

**Amu: While they fight, please r+r! :)**


	12. First Concert and a Belly button Ring?

**Yumiko: Yes! The long awaited chapter! Holy shit, I've been working on this for weeks and to be honest, I fucking hate it. I really didn't know what I was doing to this chapter. I tried to play around with it, but nothing worked. So, here's a shitty chapter. By the way, I was planning on doing a Christmas and New years chapter but, I have so much to do and am so tired and for the next week or so, I'm going to be jam-packed busy. So, I'll do one or the other, Christmas chappie or New years chappie. This is important. the one you choose will have a key part of plot in it so I need you to say in the reviews which one. Let me give you a little sneak peak: Christmas: cute, fluffy, feelings are put out in the open (well, some-what). New years: Hot, drunkness, feelings slip out do to drunkness, passionate (some-what) To be honest, I'd rather write the christmas one, but I wouldn't mind writing the new years one. But, this is your choice. I want this story to be interactive with the readers. So choose please!**

**Amu: Disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters!**

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

I changed out of my Nurse's outfit, -Thank fucking god-, and got my luggage all while avoiding Ikuto. He didn't try to talk to me, so I'm guessing he'll avoid me too. We exited the plane and we're immediately crowed with herds of fans. We had to get security where we were. It's kind of embarrassing...

After being escorted to the car, we were on our way to the hotel.

''Oh shit.'' I said aloud.

''Who's rooming with who?'' I asked in a panicked matter.

''Naturally, you and Ikuto will be rooming. You ARE a couple, after all.'' Sanjo-san said as she glared at me.

I nodded pathetically. I glanced over at Ikuto who was gazing out the window. He noticed I was staring and looked at me. He looked back out the window without changing his expression.

What the fuck was that?

Most times, he'd smirk at me.

Is he mad?

Oh well, not my problem.

We arrived at the hotel parking lot probably five minutes after that.

I got out of the car and opened the trunk. As I was about to get my luggage, I felt hands on my waist.

Looking behind me, I saw Ikuto smile at me.

Woah, bi-polar much?

He moved me aside and grabbed our luggage in one hand. He grabbed my hand with his free one and led me up to our room.

* * *

Once we got inside, He let the luggage drop and let go of my hand. He looked at me, again, expressionless.

''Okay, just what is with you?'' I asked.

He didn't respond.

''You're really starting to fucking piss me off. If you're mad at me, tell me, don't fucking leave me in the dark. And anyway, we can't be fighting. The press might notice. And don't think that just because we're on tour doesn't mean we won't work on the plan.'' I said angrily.

He sighed.

''I only smiled at you because we had to act like a couple, stupid.'' He explained.

I glared at him.

''Fine, I'll show you what to do with Tadase.'' He said.

I looked at him with excited eyes.

''What do I have to do?'' I asked happily.

He sat down on the bed and patted the space next to him. I sat down and faced him.

''Okay. First, you might have to seduce him a little.'' He explained.

''Okay...How?'' I questioned.

''Well, when you're talking to him, always make eye-contact,'' He said as he demonstrated by locking eyes with me.

''Then, every once in a while, touch his knee or arm or something.'' He said as he placed his hand on my knee.

''And then?'' I breathed out with a blush.

''Play with his hair casually...and give it a slight tug once in a while...'' He said as he placed his fingers in my hair while moving his hand to my thigh.

''Like this?'' I asked as I slightly tugged on his hair, then returning to run it through my fingers.

He nodded.

''...And then... you might want to move closer...to show...'' He trailed off as he leaned his face closer to me, ''...that you're interested in a kiss...''

We moved close, our lips almost touching.

I began closing my eyes, so did he.

_'RING!'_

We snapped apart.

''Amu~, let's go hang out~'' Rima said cutely from the other side of the door.

''U-Uh...I'm coming!'' I yelled as I grabbed a sweater and my purse.

I looked back at Ikuto apologetically. He didn't respond.

Feeling guilty, I went over and kissed his cheek.

''Sorry, teach me more later, okay?'' I said before heading out the door.

''Amu!'' Rima yelled as she attacked me in a hug.

I laughed and hugged her back.

''Where are we going?'' I said.

''Somewhere with all the girls.'' Rima explained.

I nodded.

* * *

Turns out, we all went to the mall.

We were sitting in the food court all together.

''Guys, I'm bored.'' Ainimi whined.

''Let's play a game!'' Kotone suggested.

''Like?'' Utau asked.

''Truth or dare?'' Kimiki slipped out.

Kaori smacked a hand over her mouth as Kyara smirked devilishly.

''You idiot!'' Kaori yelled.

''Sorry...I forgot...'' Kimiki apologized.

Kyara began laughing darkly.

''What's wrong?'' I asked.

''Well, when Kyara plays truth or dare, she expects the most extravagant dares. She'll accept any.'' Akari explained.

''That's bad?'' Ainimi asked.

''Well, not only does she do any dare, but she gives rather hard dares and is extremely blunt with truths.'' Said Akari.

Utau shivered.

''O-Okay...who goes first?'' Kotone asked.

''I guess...I will?'' Kimiki said.

Kyara smirked at her with a glint in her eye.

Everyone shivered.

''U-Um...Amu?'' Kimiki said while she pointed at me.

''Truth.'' I said. I usually do truths.

''Chicken shit.'' Kyara said while glaring at me.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

''Have you ever kissed anyone?'' Kimiki asked.

I froze and blushed.

''U-um...yeah...'' I stuttered.

''WHO?'' They all yelled.

''Only one question per truth!'' I shouted.

They all complained but didn't press.

''Uh, Kotone.'' I said.

''Dare.'' She said with a smirk.

''I dare you to tell the geeky looking guy that, that shirt makes him look manly and handsome.'' I said with a smirk as I pointed at the scrawny cashier guy with plenty of acne working in the food court.

She made a disgusted face but got up. We all watched with amusement.

Kotone went up and leaned across the counter, purposely revealing her cleavage.

''That shirt makes you look really Handsome and manly.'' She said as she winked at him.

He perked up and tried to give her a seductive look, failing miserably.

We all busted out laughing. She hurriedly came back and slammed her head on the table.

''That was the most painful thing I have ever done...'' She groaned.

We looked back at the cashier guy now trying to hit on a cute girl that had come to buy food. We all laughed our asses off again as Kotone sulked.

''Kimiki, truth or dare.'' Kotone said, still having her head against the table.

''Dare.'' Kimiki said bravely.

''Go to that soda dispenser, and pour a bunch of cola down your shirt.'' Kotone said as she pointed to the Soda dispenser across from them.

Kimiki smirked and strutted over to the dispenser. Taking her pick, she pressed the button for sprite, causing a flow of sprite to splash all over her and her clothes.

She came back and wiped her hands on Kotone.

''Happy?'' Kimiki asked.

''Ecstatic.'' Kotone said with a toothy smile.

''Utau.'' Kimiki picked.

''Truth.'' Utau said quickly.

''Do you like Kukai?'' Kimiki asked.

Utau blushed furiously.

''Are you messed up in the head?'' Utau shouted.

''Answer~'' Kimiki sang.

''I...I d-don't know...'' Utau stuttered.

Kimiki smiled triumphantly.

''Akari.'' Utau said.

''Dare!'' Akari said cheerfully.

''Uh, lick Kyara?'' Utau said but quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

''ECCHI!'' Kaori and Rima yelled.

''No, no! It just slipped out!'' Utau retorted.

''Uh-huh,'' Kotone smirked as she leaned forward, placing her chin in the palm of her hand.

Kyara leaned toward Akari, rubbing her cheek teasingly.

Kyara smirked at her.

''Gotta do it.''

Akari glared at her but quickly licked her cheek.

''There. Lesbian.'' Akari snapped at Kyara.

''No thanks I like men.'' Kyara retorted, placing her hands behind her head.

Akari tried to look angry but smiled as she playfully punched Kyara in the arm. Kyara smiled back.

''Uh, Kyara.'' Akari said nervously.

''Dare!'' She shouted.

''...Buy a whoopie cushion, go into the girls washroom and act like you just took the BIGGEST dump ever.'' Akari smirked.

Kyara smirked back at her before standing and going to the gag store. She bought a whoopie cushion and burst into the bathroom. Everyone followed.

''COMING THROUGH, OH GOD.'' Kyara yelled as she kicked the stall door open.

She squeezed the whoopie cushion causing a huge farting to echo through the bathroom

''JESUS.'' She yelled.

All of us burst out laughing at the other people's disgusted face.

After a few more farting noises, Kyara flushed the toilet and came out.

''FUCK YEAH!'' Kaori yelled as she high-fived Kyara.

''Can we leave now?'' Rima asked.

''Nope.'' Kyara smirked.

''Amu.'' Kyara chuckled.

Amu gulped, ''Dare.''

''Get your belly-button pierced.'' Kyara laughed darkly.

* * *

Arriving back at the hotel room, Amu spotted Ikuto in loose jeans with a chain hanging down the side and a black button up shirt (un-tucked) with the first few top buttons unbuttoned. He also had a white tie hanging loosely around his neck.

Amu blushed as her eyes drifted to his chest.

''W-Why are you dressed like that!'' Amu demanded.

''Why? See something you like?'' Ikuto smirked while stepping close to her.

''Seriously!'' Amu shouted.

''We have a concert tonight, idiot.'' Ikuto replied as he flicked her forward.

''SHUT UP, I KNEW THAT.'' Amu yelled.

''Sure, sure.'' He said as he lazy waved his hand.

''Get dressed. You're costume is in the bathroom.'' Ikuto said while pointing to the bathroom.

Amu nodded and headed to change.

* * *

Amu exited the bathroom wearing a short-sleeve, black tie-die shirt with a short and loose, red-ripped tank top on top. She also had black skinny jeans with random zippers all over as a design.(pic on profile)

Ikuto was no-where in site. Amu decided to go to the prep room where she'd get her hair and make-up done.

''What's the concept?'' The hair stylist asked as Amu entered.

''Punk.'' Amu responded.

''...I think I know what to do. Sit down.'' The hairstylist ordered.

Amu did as told and anticipated the result.

* * *

''Okay, you can look now.'' The hairstylist said as she put her scissors in her pocket.

''Woah...'' Amu muttered as she looked in the mirror.

She looked really different!

Half of her head was died black, splitting in the middle of her bangs. Her hair was cut fairly short so that it could be spiked up in the back, while some hair stayed long at the said of her face.

''You like it?'' The stylist asked.

''It's perfect!'' Amu exclaimed.

She gave her stylist a hug and went to show everyone.

* * *

''Hey guys,'' Amu said as she approached a group of 12.

**(A/N: I honestly had to fucking count.)**

''HOLY SHIT. AMU, I FUCKING LOVE YOUR HAIR!'' Kyara screamed.

''It's so cute!'' Akari giggled and Kaori agreed with a nod.

''You guys really like it?'' Amu asked.

''Yes!'' Kotone said cheerfully.

Ikuto went up and touched her hair.

''Its...short...'' Ikuto said, sounding almost disappointed.

''You don't like it?''Amu questioned.

''No, I like it. You look cute, tough, and sexy all at once but I kinda liked you're long hair.'' He shrugged.

''My hair wasn't that long to begin with, and my hair isn't going to be like this forever, just until the tour ends.'' Amu reassured.

He played with the spikes in her hair.

''You look sexy this way too, though.'' He smirked.

Amu blushed before lightly shoving him away.

''Sh-Shut up.'' She stuttered.

''Now is not the time to be blushing!'' Rima snapped.

''You have to go out there and act like a bad ass.'' She reminded.

Amu nodded.

''Kukai, Nagihiko! You're wanted on stage!'' Nikaidou shouted.

They nodded before taking their places.

Kukai twirled his drum sticks around his fingers in anticipation while Nagihiko was doing last minute tune-ups for his guitar.

_Ikuto:_

_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_(Good girls go bad)_

_Ikuto began walking onto the stage during the intro, taking his place behind the microphone. He smiled at the crowd, making them applaud louder._

_I know your type_  
_(Your type)_  
_You're daddy's little girl_  
_Just take a bite_  
_(One bite)_  
_Let me shake up your world_

_Ikuto shimmed his shoulders up and down as he leaned to the side as he sang 'shake up your world'._

_'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_  
_I'm gonna make you lose control_

_Guys:_  
_She was so shy_  
_Till I drove her wild_

_Ikuto:_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_You were hanging in the corner_  
_With your five best friends_  
_You heard that I was trouble_  
_But you couldn't resist_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_(bad, bad, bad)_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_(bad, bad, bad)_  
_Good girls go bad_

_Amu walked onto the stage with her cordless microphone, walking over to Ikuto seductively, smirking at him._

_Amu:_

_I know your type_  
_(Your type)_  
_Boy, you're dangerous_  
_Yeah, you're that guy_  
_(That guy)_

_Amu made her way next to Ikuto putting her finger under his chin and making him look at her._

_I'd be stupid to trust_  
_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_  
_You make me wanna lose control_

_Amu swirled her hips in a circle as she sang 'control'._

_Guys:_  
_She was so shy_  
_Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go bad_

_Amu:_

_I was hanging in the corner With my five best friends_  
_I heard that you were trouble_  
_But I couldn't resist_

_Guys:_

_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_(Bad, bad, bad)_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_(Bad, bad, bad)_  
_Good girls go bad_

_Oh, she got away with the boys in the place_  
_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

_Amu, girls in crowd, backup singers:_

_And he got away with the girls in the back_  
_Acting like they're too hot to dance_

_Guys:_

_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place_  
_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

_Amu, girls in crowd, backup singers:_

_And he got away with the girls in the back_  
_Acting like they're too hot to dance_

_Amu, Ikuto:_

_I make them good girls go bad_  
_(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_make them good girls go_  
_The good girls go bad, yeah_  
_Good girls go bad_

_Amu:_  
_I was hanging in the corner_  
_With my five best friends_  
_I thought that you were trouble_  
_But I couldn't resist_

_Guys:_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go bad_  
_I make them good girls go_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_(Bad, bad, bad)_  
_Good girls go bad_  
_(Bad, bad, bad)_  
_Good girls go_

The crowd wildly cheered, jumping and chanting the band name.

Amu and Ikuto smiled at each other. A snap caused them to look behind them, noticing Nikaidou and Sanjo gesturing them to kiss as they hid behind the curtain.

Amu blushed wickedly, her mouth agape.

Ikuto smirked before grabbing Amu's shoulders and pulling her towards him to claim her lips. The crowd cheered more, screaming and squealing. After they pulled away, Amu smiled and waved (while blushing of course) before Ikuto picked her up bridal-style, taking her back-stage.

''You guys were fucking awesome!'' Akari shouted, taken in by the cheering.

''Thanks!'' Amu shouted back cheerfully.

''Now, if you'll excuse us...'' Ikuto trailed off as he walked towards the exit.

''Eh? Where are you going?'' Ainimi asked.

''Well, time for some post-concert sex.'' Ikuto explained.

''NOOOOOOO!'' Amu yelled.

When they exited the concert hall, the paparazzi took a picture of the couple, Amu blushed but smiled, even though she wanted to run. Ikuto smirked as they took pictures.

''Excuse us, but we need to go back to our hotel room.'' Ikuto explained.

''To do what?'' A reporter asked.

''Why don't you guess?'' Ikuto winked before taking Amu to the elevator.

* * *

Ikuto carried her down the hall and kicked the door open, throwing her onto the bed.

''I can't believe you carried me all the way here!'' Amu pouted.

Ikuto didn't respond. He climbed onto the bed, grabbing her wrists in both hands, his knees on either side of her hips. He kissed her forehead, then her nose, cheek, and lips.

He began to kiss her more passionately, trailing his tongue across her bottom lip. He was surprised when she granted him entry. Leaving her mouth, he began trailing kissed down her jaw-line to her neck. One of his hands left her wrist to trail up her stomach. He paused.

''When the hell did you get a belly-button ring?'' Ikuto asked.

'' Eheheh,'' Amu laughed nervously.

''We played truth or dare...'' Amu trailed off.

''Hn.'' Ikuto said as he continued kissing her neck, his finger now fiddling with her belly-button ring.

''Did it hurt?'' He asked.

''Yes...'' Amu breathed out.

'' Did you wish I was there? So you could hold my hand?'' He asked teasingly.

''Yes.'' She whimpered.

He left another hickey on her neck, since the last one had disappeared. ( He hadn't done it properly the first time.)

His hands reach the hem of her shirt, tugging it, silently asking Amu if he could take it off.

She nodded.

He pulled at it, just about to pull it over her head.

_'RING'._

''GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!'' Ikuto cursed.

''EVERY FUCKING TIME.'' He shouted before angrily picking up his phone.

''What?'' He barked out into the phone.

'' I-Is Amu there?'' A voice asked.

''Yeah, one sec.'' Ikuto growled as he tossed the phone at Amu.

Amu caught it, putting it to her ear.

''Hello?'' Amu answered.

Ikuto sat on the edge of the bed, silently listening to the conversation.

''T-Tadase?'' Amu squeaked out in surprise.

Ikuto growled low in his throat.

He shouldn't have answered that damned phone.

'' A d-d-date?'' Amu yelped.

Ikuto snapped his head toward Amu. Amu looked at him, her eyes asking him what to do. He sighed, and thought for a bit. He looked up finally and gave her a thumbs up.

Amu smiled.

''Tadase? Yeah, I'll go. Okay, bye.'' Amu said before hanging up and giving the phone back to Ikuto.

Ikuto placed the phone on the bed-side table and turned back to Amu, just staring into her eyes. They didn't say a word, just locked eyes and stared. Without reason, Ikuto leaned forward, lightly placing his hand on her cheek, brushing hair out of the way and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Amu looked at him, slightly startled.

''Amu, do you really like him?'' Ikuto asked.

Amu's eyes widened.

''I...I don't know if I can answer that...''

* * *

**Yumiko: Viola!**

**Ikuto: FFFFF-**

**Amu: Please vote for Christmas or New years!**

**PLEASE R+R! :D**


	13. Absence

Hey guys, This is a little document on my absence. It's not because I'm lazy or anything, I honestly want to write, and I'm getting involved in more writing contest, just, a lot of shit has happened. And, I know I'm not allowed to put author's notes on here. Yeah, well, fuck fanfiction for a bit, this is important.

1) I had to restart my computer, because it's queer and got a bunch of viruses out of nowhere. Meaning, everything (word documents, MICROSOFT WORD, sims, all my applications, pictures, stories, etc.) got deleted. So, now, I'm starting fresh and not adding so much to my computer, because all I really use it for is sims, internet, and writing basically.  
2. My grandfather died on 26/1/11. And I really didn't feel like writing a christmas/valentines/ or new years chappie since I was feeling so crappy and not in the mood to write about lovey stuff (btw, christmas chappie won the vote, but to make up for all the lost time, i'll do them all)  
3. I got sick for quite a while. The doctor said it was because I was depressed, which is really weird, since I'm like, the most fucking hyper person ever. And yeah, I was sick for like, 3 weeks and am still recovering.  
4. I have family over, and they always use my computer and don't know I write fanfics (and I'd like to keep it that way for sometime)  
5. I've been getting more involved in writing contests. And, btw, that short story I wrote a while ago that's called Realization and I have it on here, made it to the final round in a contest :) the results haven't been decided.

I'm trying to get better and back on my feet, and I will try my hardest to post more stories. I will not quit writing on fanfiction for a LONG LONG time. Just thought I'd make that clear.

Love CIara. Look at that, I can't even spell my fucking name right.

Love Ciara. That's better,


	14. The Quiet Game

**Yumiko: HOLY SHIT! I UPDATED! I am so sorry guys, please don't hate me! I know I haven't written in a while. Just so much shit has been going on right now... And I know you guys have been really cool about it, and I love you for that. But I will try! to make more and more updates for you guys, so please stick with me!**

**Ikuto: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Amu: disclaimer: Yumiko does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters!**

* * *

''What do you mean you can't answer?'' Ikuto almost snapped.

Amu looked down, sadly gazing at the bed sheets beneath her.

''Amu...'' Ikuto said threateningly.

''I don't know!'' Amu shouted.

Ikuto scowled, ''Tch. And you call me the player?'' He hissed.

Amu's head snapped up to meet his gaze, eyes wide.

''W-What do you mean by that?'' She asked nervously.

''Figure it out yourself!'' He yelled before grabbing his jacket and leaving the hotel room.

Amu flinched at the sound of the door slamming, covering her eyes with her hands, crying into them while staining the bed sheets.

* * *

Amu woke up groggily, sniffling. Groaning, she got up and looked in the mirror.

She flinched.  
''Oh, god. I look terrible...'' She said, referring to her disheveled hair and the red around her eyes and nose.

Amu peeled her clothes off and stepped into the shower. After cleaning herself, she fixed her hair, pinning her bangs at the top of her hair and straightening it down.  
Looking at the door, she wondered where Ikuto was. He hadn't come back. She shrugged off her worries and went to change. Since she got a new hairstyle, she had to be punk for a bit. But also wanted to look casual. She wore black sweat pants that stopped under her knees and a grey off the shoulder top.

Amu looked at her clock. _'12:45 p.m.'_

She had to meet everyone in the foyer for a rehearsal for the next concert. ''Oh shit...'' She cursed under her breath after remembering she had a date with Tadase tonight.

_'Do you really love him?'_

His voice echoed in her head, making it pound. She shook her head, ridding the thoughts.

Going downstairs, she met up with everyone, and luckily Ikuto was there. Amu was surprised he hadn't clung to her yet. Usually, he was all over her by now.

''Hey Ikuto,'' Amu called to him. He was talking to Kukai.

He continued talking to Kukai as if he didn't hear her. ''Ikuto?'' She called again.  
Ikuto nudge Kukai, walking with the others to the rehearsal room. Amu went up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. He not-so-gently shrugged it off and kept walking.

Amu flinched, holding her hand. What did she do?

Amu suddenly became very angry. Fine, if he wanted to play that game, she would play too. She decided not to acknowledge his existence. Besides, she had a date tonight! She should be thinking about that! Holding her head up higher, she walked fast, going up to Ikuto and Kukai. She pushed Ikuto out of the way and started talking to Kukai. Ikuto, appalled, looked at her, scowling. After she finished talking to Kukai, she walked ahead of them, turning slightly to give Ikuto and evil smirk, then walking up to her other friends.

During rehearsal, Amu wouldn't even look at Ikuto, stand next to him or talk to him, and it was driving him crazy! Even though he started it, he hated it when Amu did it to him. Selfish, but he was just like that. Oh well, she had to be close to him during the concert.

* * *

Okay, yes, at the concert she was close to him, but after that, she completely avoided him. What a whore.

Going back to their hotel room, Ikuto watched Amu go to the bathroom with some clothes and make-up. Oh yeah, she had a date. She came out 15 minutes late, wearing a denim thigh-high skirt, with a simple, long sleeve black shirt. Her hair stayed the same. She grabbed her phone and black purse and left without saying a word to him. He scowled. He was going to do something...

* * *

Amu walked down the street in America, having to meet Tadase at a McDonald's. She saw him and smiled. She was about to call his name and wave, but before she could, a hand slapped over her mouth while another went around her waist.

_'A kidnapper!'_ She thought. She was dragged into and alley-way, right before Tadase could see her. The alley-way was 10 feet away from him! Amu struggled, but the man hugged her from behind.

''Amu...'' The man whispered.

_'Ikuto!'_ Amu thought angrily. She was going to kick his ass...

He let go of her mouth and continued to hug her from behind, arms around her waist.

''Ik-'' She was about to yell.

''Go on a date with me instead...'' He cut her off.

Amu bit her lip and blushed. What had he just asked?

''Please?'' He whispered hotly into her ear.

Amu flinched and turned red, biting her lip until it bled, trying not to make noise.

_What was she supposed to do?_

* * *

**Yumiko: Okay...yes...that was fucking short. But I haven't written in a while and I'm a little rusty. God, I have to write with notepad...fucking viruses.**

**Ikuto: It's because you watch so much porn.**

**Yumiko: ...SHUT UP. NO IT ISN'T...**

**Amu: No comment.**

**Ikuto: That technically was...**

**Amu: FUCK YOU, ASSHOLE.**

**Yumiko: Next chapter will be Christmas, then new years, then valentines. Btw, they won't be apart of the plot. Their fillers. Yes, I hate them. But I make them GOOD fillers.**

**Amu: Please rate and review! :D**

**Yumiko: Yes! please do! I'm sorry again for not being on! **


	15. Revail?

**Ciara: FFFUUU- MY BEST FRIEND IS A FUCKING HACKER. SDJGADSLGUALGJH**

**Amu: How so?**

**Ciara: HE FUCKING FOUND MY STORIES JUST BY USING MY EMAIL. YOU'RE A WHORE BTW, BEST FRIEND.**

**Ikuto: It's a guy?**

**Ciara: YES AND WE HAVE FUCKING MATCHING NECKLACES.**

**Amu: How is that relevant.**

**Ciara: I just felt like sharing ;3 Oh shit. That's right. I made a youtube account for you guys to find out in advance when the next chapters are coming out. It's actually a good Idea to subscribe so you won't worry and bitch at me everytime I'm late for a chapter. I'll put the link on my profile so be sure to check it out and subscribe!**

**Amu: Disclaimer: Ciara does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters!**

* * *

**Amu's POV:**

''Well?'' Ikuto whispered in my ear.

I bit my lip. I really didn't want to ditch Tadase, it would be mean!  
''B-But...I don't want to be unfair to Tadase...'' I panted, trying not to give in to Ikuto ministrations on my neck and shoulder.

He stopped and huffed. ''Can't you call him and make up an excuse?''

''But...I don't want to hurt his feelin- Ah!'' I moaned out when Ikuto licked the shell of my ear.

Ikuto fished my phone out of my pocket and dialed Tadase's number. I growled before Tadase picked up.

''Amu? Where are you?'' Tadase asked in a worried manner.

''U-Um...Tadase I have to cancel...hope you don't mind...'' I breathed, trying to contain myself. Ikuto was purposely trying to make me loud on the phone with Tadase.

''Um, sure, that's okay.'' He replied.

''Okay...bye...'' I said in a rushed manner.

''Bye.''

Ikuto's hand slivered down to the front of my skirt and touched his finger to the front of my underwear. Just as Tadase hung-up, I let out a loud moan.

I quickly jumped from Ikuto and covered my mouth.  
''Shit...'' I cursed, looking at the people now eying the alley-way.

''L-Let's go.'' I said to Ikuto. He smirked and held my hand.  
''You up for a Movie?'' Ikuto asked.

The idea of being in a dark theater alone with Ikuto and the possible things that could happen scared me.

* * *

But where was I now?

In the fucking back row of a dark and crowded theater. We were the only one in the back row, which is weird because everyone fucking makes it their priority to sit in the very back. Ikuto was holding our popcorn, and I had our skittles. Fuck yes, taste the rainbow.

I went for some popcorn but ended up touching Ikuto's hand. Surprised, I snapped it back.  
''Couldn't have thought of anything more original, Ciara?'' I murmured under my breath.

''FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!'' A voice rang in her head.  
The movie started, making the whole theater even darker.

**Normal POV:**

Amu rested her arm on the armrest between her and Ikuto. Ikuto, being the sneaky bastard he is, casually put his arm there too, enjoying the way Amu's face lit up in the dark theater. Creeping his hand down slightly, he casually rested his hand on her knee.

''Hand off, please.'' Amu said politely and quietly.

Ikuto sighed happily. ''You don't know me very well.''

He creeped his hand up farther placing it on her thigh.

'' 'Kay, fuck off.'' Amu said as she threw popcorn at him.

''Do not make me start a popcorn war.'' Ikuto warned.

''I'm not scared of you~'' Amu sang as she stuck her tongue out at him.

''HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR THE THEATER!'' Ikuto yelled while standing, causing people to look at him.

''SHHH!'' People yelled.

''I REFUUUUUSE. REVAIL.'' Ikuto yelled with a fist pump to the air as he grabbed popcorn and threw it at Amu.

''AH, YOU BITCH.'' Amu screamed before throwing more popcorn at him.

It was an utter massacre. They pelted each other with popcorn and ended up getting kicked out of the theater.

* * *

''You're smart.'' Amu said sarcastically as she slapped his shoulder.

''Why thank-you.'' Ikuto smiled.

''I was being sarcastic, Dipshit.'' Amu rolled her eyes.

''I know. But there's this ting call ignoring sarcasm, which makes the world go round.'' He made a circular motion with his finger.

Silence enveloped them for a few moments.

''By the way, when did you start swearing so much?'' Ikuto asked.

''I don't know... everyone in the house swear a lot so I guess it rubbed off on me.'' She shrugged.

''Ha...that's what she said...'' Ikuto chuckled.

''Oh god...'' Amu mumbled.

''Admit it! You had fun!'' Ikuto said while tickling her.

She laughed. ''Yes I did. Thanks.''

''Could we do this again?'' Ikuto asked almost shyly.

Amu thought for a moment before smiling.

''I think I'd like that...''

* * *

**Ciara: Yes, another short chapter, I'm sorry but fuck I just want to get these fillers done and move on to the main plot.**

**Amu: Fillers are cute?**

**Ciara: Well for the reviewers and Ikuto. You're getting raped.**

**Ikuto: WHEU!**

**Amu: oooooohhhhh no.**

**Please r+r :D ! 3**


	16. Christmas Special

**Ciara: Okay, I'm not dead. I just...took awhile to update. I honestly have noooo excuse. I just procrastinated this time. Sorrryyyyyy!**

**Ikuto: OssumStoryplz?**

**Amu: Yes.**

**Ikuto: ;D**

**Amu: Disclaimer: Ciara does not own shugo chara or any of it's characters!**

* * *

''WHOO! CHRISTMAS. LET'S GET HAMMERED!'' Ainimi yelled with enthusiasm.

''Ahahaha, you're a funny kid.'' Kaori said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

''Aw, you mad?'' Kimiki teased Kaori.

''Did you like, grow up on 4chan?'' Kaori retorted.

'' 'TIS QUITE POSSIBLE, MY DEAR.'' Kotone yelled.

''Are you drunk?'' Akari asked.

''...No?'' Kotone answered in a quiet voice.

''Okay then, I guess n-''

''OKAY YOU GOT ME, I'M DRUNK.'' Kotone cut Akari off.

''How can you drink anyway? That shit is nasty...'' Kyara cringed.

''YOU DIDN'T COMPLAIN AT OUR LAST PARTY.'' Kimiki yelled.

''BECAUSE YOU FORCED ME TO, WHORE.'' Kyara shouted back.

''NUH-UH.'' Kimiki yelled again while tackling her.

''Uh, is that normal?'' Utau asked while pointing at the two girls fighting.

''They do that all the time.'' Akari said with a wave of her hand.

''Utau...I have to give you something, so promise me you'll come find me at midnight?'' Kukai asked her with reddened cheeks.

Utau's mouth went slightly agape, her face going hot.

''Uh...s-sure...'' She agreed with a girlish smile.

''JUST FUCK EACH OTHER ALREADY!'' Rima yelled, clearly drunk.

''Wow, it's not even nine in the evening and she's already plastered.'' Nagihiko smirked.

''You're gonna uh, watch her right? She looks kinda dangerous...'' Ainimi asked with caution.

Nagihiko nodded, ''I got her.''

Amu sat back watching all the commotion. She giggled happily. This was going to be a great holiday. She had such interesting friends...  
Speaking of her friends, where was Ikuto? She should probably check where he was.

Setting down her drink, she made her way upstairs, up to the room she shared with Ikuto. She opened the door, spotting Ikuto at the computer.

''What are you doing?'' Amu asked with a coy smile.

He looked up at her and smirked. It was their new game, to tease each other and try to seduce the other. It was fun, since it was mostly him doing the teasing and seducing.

''Reading...'' He trailed off.

''Reading what?'' Amu asked as her expression softened with a light, innocent smile.

''Fanfictions...about us...'' He chuckled.

Amu's smiled immediately fell. ''You're gross.''

''Anyhow, It's Christmas, and you're spending it with us, so stop fapping and get downstairs.'' Amu said as she snapped her fingers in the direction of the door.

''Meow!'' He said as he made a clawing motion with his hand.

''March!'' She yelled.

''Yes m'am...'' Ikuto said quietly as he ran down the steps.

''You have such pretty hair...'' Rima said to Nagihiko while twirling is hair around her finger.

Nagihiko laughed nervously, trying to inch away.

''Uh...is Rima drunk?'' Ikuto asked when he got downstairs.

Amu nodded.

''Rima, you're being a creeper...'' Kotone said to her.

''DO THE CREEPER!'' Rima sang loudly.

''Oh my god, can someone contain her?''' Kyara face-palmed.

''FUCK YOU BITCH!'' Rima yelled back.

''How lovely.'' Kaori rolled her eyes.

Silenced followed after. It suddenly got all quiet.

''MY NAME'S KUKAI.'' A drunken Kukai yelled.

''Ah yes, and what do you like to do, Kukai?'' Ikuto asked with a smirk, trying to stifle his laughter.

''YOUR MOTHER! ZING!'' He yelled.

''Let's do an interview Kukai. State your name and say what you like.'' Ainimi said to the drunk.

''My name's Kukai and I...Like...'' He trailed off.

Everybody turned to see what he was about to say,

''BIG BUTTS AND I CANNOT LIE! YOU OTHER BROTHERS CAN'T DENY AND WHEN A GIRL WALKS IN WITH AN ITTY BIT-'' Kimiki clamped her hand across his mouth, silencing him.

He began to struggle like a person being kidnapped, then suddenly stopped.

''Is he dead?'' Akari asked while poking his cheek.

''THEIR COMING AFTER ME!'' He yelled while bursting away from Kimiki before falling to the floor.

Amu laughed out loud before kneeling next to Kukai,

''Who's coming after you?'' Amu asked lightly.

Hew grabbed her leg, making her fall, and hugging it tightly to his chest,

''THE MEXICAN HANDS!'' He yelled before falling back asleep.

''Uh...that was really disturbing...and racist...'' Ikuto said while eying Kukai.

Kukai started to purr in his sleep.

''I'm a good kitty...'' He mumbled.

''EL OH EL.'' Akari yelled.

''Fucking nerd.'' Ikuto pointed.

Akari and Kyara smirked at each other.

''GTFO.'' They both yelled at him.

''Fine. But, I'm taking Amu with me.'' Ikuto said while grabbing Amu by the arm and dragging her toward the door.

''Eh..EH?'' Amu yelled before the door slammed behind them.

''Well, that's good-bye to Amu's virginity...'' Akari said while waving at the door.

* * *

''Ikuto! What the hell! I wanted to spend Christmas with EVERYONE!'' Amu yelled, storming in front of him as they walked down the busy streets.

''Don't be mad, we'll have more fun out here, I guarantee.'' Ikuto rolled his eyes.

''Doesn't matter,'' Amu huffed, ''You're supposed to spend Christmas with your family...'' Amu trailed off.

Ikuto suddenly hugged her from behind, ''Am I not family?'' He whispered.

''Nope. A douche-bag.'' Amu smiled at him.

He left her go, ''Bitch...'' He muttered.

Amu just winked girlishly.

''You should act like that more.'' Ikuto pointed out.

''Shut up,'' Amu said while sticking her tongue out at him.

''Hey, let's go to the park, I'll get us some hot chocolate.'' Ikuto suggested while nodding his head toward the park bench.

''Sounds good,'' Amu agreed before heading to sit on the bench.

Amu sat down and looked up at Ikuto. ''I'll be back,'' He called to her. Amu simply nodded.

After waiting a good five minutes, Ikuto returned with hot chocolate, like he promised.

''Ahh, It's warm.'' Amu gushed placing the hot chocolate near her face.

Amu looked to her left, admiring the scenery of falling snow covering the park's surface.

''Hey...Amu?'' Ikuto asked from her right side.

''Hmm?'' She said as she turned to meet his eyes, but met his lips instead.  
Ikuto pulled away seconds after. It wasn't a hugely passionate kiss like before, but a simple, cute and chaste kiss.

Amu placed two of her fingers on her bottom lip, ''I-Ikuto?'' She asked.

He avoided her eyes and took a small pink red and white box out of his pocket, ''Here, Merry Christmas.''

Amu looked at it for a moment before grasping it. Her hands lingered on his for another moment before pulling the box toward herself.

Opening it, she found a beautiful silver-chained necklace with a small pink diamond dangling from the bottom.

''It's so pretty!'' Amu exclaimed.

Ikuto grabbed it from her and turned her around before placing it on her neck.

''Thank you Ikuto...but I didn't get you anything...'' Amu looked a little guilty.

''It's all good. Just spending the day with you and that little kiss was enough,'' He said with a slight smirk.

''When did you get it?'' Amu asked.

''A few days ago...'' He answered simply.

They fell into a comfortable silence, with Amu fidgeting every now and then. Suddenly, Ikuto felt Amu's lips against his cheek.

''Thank you again...'' He heard her whisper.

He smiled, ''No problem.''

* * *

**Ciara: Sooooo, how was it? Btw, I might post a little one-shot in a bit. Not about Shugo chara though. About watashi ni xx shinasai. A two-shot actually. So go check it out!**

**Ikuto: Sexplz?**

**Amu: No.**

**Ikuto: Please r+r! (: **


	17. New year's and then some

**Ciara: I'M FINALLY BAAAAAACCCCCKKKK. OMMGGGGG. DID YOU MISS ME? Okay so, the inspiration for this story was because of myself. I have this medicine for when I get sick that like, dopes me apparently, I GIGGLE. WHICH IS IMPOSSIBLE. BECAUSE, I. DO. NOT. GIGGLE. My best friend and a couple or my other friends were like: yes, you giggle. And I didnt believe them. So my best friend recorded it and he made me listen to it the next day. I still can't believe it. I think he's lying. whateeevveerrrr. Oh, please please please go to the facebook page I made. It's good if you wanna know whent he chapters are coming out and outfits and such for this story. other than that, have fun reading!**

* * *

''Oh, Amu! That's a cute necklace! Where'd you get it?'' Kotone asked Amu during the morning, as she noticed the pink diamond sparkle.

''Oh...Uh-'' Amu was about to answer before Ikuto bit the chain from her neck and pulled it slightly, ''I got it for her,'' He said through his teeth before releasing it and letting it fall back down to her neck. He smirked at her before leaning away to put his chin in his cupped hand as he propped his elbow on the counter.

Amu blushed heatedly and punched him in the shoulder, ''Don't do stuff like that!'', She yelled. Ikuto placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head to meet his eyes. Smirking, he said, ''But you like it, A-mu-chan~''. Amu's face heated up as she tried to get away from his grip, but Ikuto held onto her waist and placed his chin on her shoulder.

''Don't be so lovey in the morning, please.'' Kyara rolled her eyes before taking her seat at the counter. ''I know your a couple, but keep your hands off of each other while I'm trying to eat,'' She told them. It was true, the deal was still going on. Not even their friends knew they were a fake couple. They all thought it was legit.

Kimiki tackled Kyara to the floor, ''SHUT UP WHORE, LET THEM LOVE EACH OTHER.'', She screamed.

''YOU SHUT UP, I'LL DRAW A HITLER MUSTACHE ON YOU WHILE YOU SLEEP!'' Kyara retorted.

More yells and screaming came from the two, but the rest ignored it.

''ENOUGH!'' Ainimi yelled, causing the two girls to instantly stop, continuing their meals.

''GUYS, IT'S FUCKING NEW YEAR'S, WE ARE SO GETTING DRUNK.'' Kukai yelled.

''Fuck that, we're not getting you drunk again,'' Nagihiko said to him, ''You shit all over the bathroom and kept humping the fridge, getting you drunk isn't an option.''

Kukai whined loudly, ''Meeeeeeeeeeh,'' He dragged out while stomping his feet.

''Stop being a pussy bitch,'' Ikuto said to him.

''Go fuck Amu and leave me alone,'' Kukai stuck his tongue out at him.

Ikuto brightened up, ''Maybe I will,'' He said with a smile before grabbing Amu by the forearm and dragging her upstairs.

''I NEVER AGREED TO THIS.'' Amu screamed.

* * *

Opening the door to their room, Ikuto pushed Amu inside before closing the door.

''Ikuto-!'' Amu was cut off by Ikuto's lips.

_'He's passionate today..._' Amu thought before closing her eyes and giving into his kiss.

Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he began to feel the inside of it, loving her taste. After breaking apart, he looked at her, slightly panting.

Amu expected him to throw her to the bed, so she waited. He suddenly let her go and turned away.

Shocked, she watched him leave the room. Why did she feel so disappointed? It's not because she wanted him to continue...No of course not,

She shook her head vigorously, getting rid of the thoughts. Also leaving the room, she took note of Ikuto subtly trying to ignore her.

She sighed, what had she done _now_?

Ikuto had been avoiding her ever since the morning _'Incident'_, and frankly, Amu was just pissed off.

* * *

''He's so fucking bi-polar, I swear!'' She vented to Rima as they walked down the streets looking for dresses for the night.

Rima only smiled at Amu's angry expression, ''Amu, I think you like him...''

Amu paused and blushed before shaking her head, ''There's no way, I like Tadase, and only Tadase.'', she huffed.

''Okaaaaay,'' Rima replied unconvinced.

''So, what type of dresses should we get?'' Amu asked, window shopping a little.

**(A/N: I made a facebook page for song of my heart. Link on profile. I'll be posting extras, updates on chapters, news, and outfits for the girls in this chapter, and possible the male attire for other chapters.)**

''I don't know...'' Rima said uninterested.

''Ah! I'll text Ikuto, maybe he'll answer...'' Amu trailed off with a smile.

''You...do that...'' Rima said showing her complete boredom while playing tetris on her phone.

* * *

Ikuto's phone buzzed from his back pocket.

''WHY DOES SOMEONE ALWAYS HAVE TO FUCKING TEXT ME WHILE I'M PLAYING COD, DURING FUCKING DOUBLE EXP WEEK?'' He yelled out into the house.

''BECAUSE YOUR GAY!'' Kyara yelled from the kitchen.

Ikuto growled and raged quit, before taking out his phone.

_**Amu Hinamori:**_

_**What dress should I wear for New Year's? ;-P**_

He smiled. He felt bad for ignoring her.

He quickly texted back before picking up his head-set and controller.

''OKAY, TIME TO GO BEAST MODE. FUCK YES. BAPBAPBAP, YOU'RE DEAD.'' He screamed into the head-set.

* * *

Amu's phone buzzed.

''Rima! He texted back!'' She giggled before taking out her phone.

''Well fuck me sideways, the girl's in love...'' Rima muttered.

Amu, completely oblivious, read the text.

_**Ikuto Tsukiyomi:**_

_**Something easy to get out of. Nuf said. ;3**_

She blushed heatedly before shutting her phone quickly.

''So what did he say?'' Rima asked.

''HE'S A FUCKING PERVERT!'' She screamed.

''Ugh, calm your tits.'' Rima said while cupping a hand around her forehead.

''Holy shit, Rima...'' Amu said, wide-eyed.

''What now?'' Rima snapped.

Amu pointed to the window across from them, filled with many colors and sparkling lights, ''Look...''

Rima looked, only to as well be dazzled.

''I think we found our dresses...'' Rima trailed off before rushing inside the store with Amu.

After purchasing their dresses, they went home.

* * *

Bursting through the door, they ran excitedly up the stairs into Kaori's room, where all the girls tended to hang-out.

''GUYS, LOOK AT OUR DRESSES!'' Amu yelled as they entered the room.

Amu and Rima pulled out their dresses from their shopping bags and presented them to the rest of the girls.

All the girls stared in awe.

''Their so cute!'' Akari exclaimed.

''What the hell store did you get that in? Now I'm regretting my dress...'' Akari grumbled.

''Kotone's lucky, she's a model, so she gets to keep the clothes she models in...'' Ainimi pouted.

''I bet her dress is super sexy.'' Utau winked.

''N-No, it's an ordinary dress!'' Kotone blushed.

''Okay no more sexing up Kotone!'' Kaori yelled, ''We need to get our dresses on.''

The girls scattered around the room getting dressed and what not, before it was time for everyone to go downstairs to being the party.

The guys chilled out in the kitchen, waiting for all the girls to be done.

''So...Kukai. What's up with you and Utau?'' Ikuto asked him while leaning over the counter.

''WHU? NOTHING.'' He blushed madly at the sudden question.

''Kukai's a bullshitter~'' Nagihiko sang.

''SHUT YOUR FACE.'' Kukai yelled at him.

''AHEM.'' Akari yelled from the top of the stairs, looking beautiful in her dress.

''Are you guys ready to drool?'' She smirked.

''Whatever.'' Ikuto said unamused, holding his chin in his hand.

'' 'Kay, ignoring you now. Girls! Come out and show them!'' Akari yelled up the stairs.

The rest of the girls came down, awing the guys who looked at them in amazement.

''Fuck, when did you guys get hot?''

Ikuto got a slap for that one.

While holding his hurt cheek, Ikuto took a glance at Amu.

He admired how...delectable...she looked.

Her hair was up, in a high ponytail, with some strands at the back too short to be put up.

Her creamy neck was exposed, making him lick his lips.

Amu went up to Ikuto and pinched his ear,

''And exactly why the fuck have you been ignoring me the whole day?''

''Tch. Sexy image ruined.'' He muttered.

''What!'' She blushed angrily, smacking his arm.

He smirked and grabbed the chain of the necklace he bought for her and pulled her face closer to his,

''You're still wearing it, I see.'' He said before lightly pecking her cheek.

She pulled away with another blush,

''God, you're annoying.''

''Okay, stop flirting, let's party now.'' Kaori said while making her way to the glasses and wine.

''YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH.'' Kukai shouted.

Nagihiko face-palmed and sighed.

''Amu, you too!'' Utau said excitedly while shoving Amu a wine glass.

''U-Uh, okay...'' She said hesitantly before taking a sip. She instantly dropped her head in her free hand.

_'I have the worst alcohol tolerance..._'

Ikuto looked at her amused.

_'Let's see if I can take this to my advantage...'_

He smirked playfully, before walking over to her.

''What's wrong, Amu? Can't hold down a little alcohol?'' He teased.

Amu snapped her head back up, glaring at him.

She looked at her drink, and within seconds she had downed it. Everyone looked at her, amused.

''There! Idiot. I'm a grown woman...of course I can hold down some alcohol.'' She said matter-of-factly while nodding in pride.

''Uh-huh. Well, see you later.'' He said while giving her a small tentative shove.

Amu lost her balance but Utau grabbed her arm,

'"Are you sure you're okay? you don't have to drink if you don't want to, you know...''

Amu pushed herself away from Utau,

''I'm perfectly fine! Eheheheheh,'' She giggled sweetly.

''Oh damn it, fuck.'' Utau said noticing the pink tint on Amu's cheeks.

Should she do something?

''Hey Utau! Come with me for a sec.'' Kukai said while grabbing her arm, beginning to drag her somewhere else.

Ah...fuck it, Amu should be fine.

Amu walked around, giggling and stumbling slightly. She saw Rima and threw her arms around her neck,

''Rimaaaa!'' She called out.

''U-Uh, yes, Amu?'' Rima said while steadying Amu with her arms.

Amu smirked at her and whispered, ''You evah been wif a woman befo?''

Rima paled as Ainimi and Kyara busted their asses laughing.

''Shut up! It's not funny!'' Rima yelled while she pushed away Amu who was trying to kiss her cheek.

''IT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY!'' Kyara yelled out.

''HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF KIMIKI TRIED SEXING YOU UP?'' Rima yelled at her.

Kyara immediately stopped laughing and looked at Kimiki, ''Please don't ever do that.''

Kimiki sweat-dropped, ''Trust me...I won't...''

''Kaori! Lay off the alcohol!'' Akari yelled as Kaori slung herself over Akari.

''NO.'' Kaori yelled, clearly intoxicated.

''OH FUCK. IS SHE TAKING HER PANTS OFF?'' Nagihiko yelled.

''OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT.'' Akari yelled while trying to keep Kaori from taking her pants off.

Amu's giggling was now non-stop as she made her way over Ikuto. She stumbled over and lost her balance, making herself fall against his chest. He leaned down to her ear, ''Well, hi there.'' he whispered.

Amu's smile grew from ear to ear as she wrapped her arms around his torso, ''Haaaaai,'' She dragged out.

''Want to go somewhere else?'' He breathed into her ear.

She nodded excitedly.

With his arm around her shoulder, they walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

''THEY GUN' FUCK.'' Kaori yelled while pointing at the couple leaving the room.

''SEDATE HER!'' Rima yelled to Ainimi.

''MERCY FUCK.'' Nagihiko screamed rather...manly...when Kaori attempted to kiss him.

* * *

Out in the living room, Ikuto was seated on the couch with Amu, his arm around her shoulders. She was clinging to him, constantly giggling.

Ikuto chuckled at her constant giggling, ''I really need to record this so she'll believe me after.''

With that said, he took out his phone and clicked record.

''Hey Amu.'' He said to get her attention.

''Haaaaai!'' She giggled back.

''What 'cha doing?'' He asked.

''Clinging to my favorite guy in duh world!'' She smiled widely.

''Oh reaaally? I'm your favorite guy in the world?''

''Yup!'' She answered with a toothy smile.

''Why is that?'' He asked with a smirk.

''Because I laaaaaahhhv you!'' She shouted.

''Are you sure about that?''

She giggled loudly, ''Yeaaaah!''

He ended the video, putting his phone away. Oh god, the blackmail he could do when this was over was just insanely tempting.

He smirked then leaned close to her, ''You really love me?''

She gave him a thoughtful expression, ''Yeah, I love you a lot. When you're around me, my heart goes all weird.''

He rose an eyebrow, '"Weird?''

''Yeah, it like, goes faster...and stuff.''

''I see. Does Tadase make your heart go like that?'' He asked with an unreadable expression.

''Kinda. But ever since I met Ikuto, it hasn't as much.''

He smirked wickedly, ''Oh reaaaally? Then who do you like better? Me, or Tadase?''

She thought for a second, ''Hmm. That's a tuffy. I really love Tadase, but I wanna be with you foreveeer!'' She said while hugging him tighter.

Ikuto's eyes widened as he felt his face heat up. He whipped his head towards the window. Even if Amu was drunk, he didn't want her to see his face.

''Does Ikuto like meeee?'' Amu asked in a whiny manner.

Still not looking at her, he replied with a small _'I don't know...'_

''Hey...Amu...'' Ikuto started slowing, turning his head back towards her.

He smiled when he saw she had fallen asleep. Her fist was gripped onto his shirt while she sported a warm smile as she slept soundly.

He picked her up and pecked her cheek, ''Time for bed, Hime-sama.''

* * *

**Extra:**

''Hello again, old friend.'' An Intoxicated Kukai said to the fridge.

''Did you miss me? Did you miss this?'' He said the the fridge, pointing at himself.

The fridge didn't respond.

''Oh baby, take me back.'' He rubbed himself against the fridge.

''Oh yeah, you always did like it rough. Mmf.'' He said as he thrusted violently against the fridge.

Nagihiko walked in and immediately frowned.

''Oh for the love of fuck- AINIMI. KUKAI'S HUMPING THE FRIDGE AGAIN.'' He yelled into the living room.

''HOW DARE YOU CALL IT THAT. WE'RE MAKING LOVE.'' Kukai yelled at Nagihiko.

Nagihiko face-palmed.

* * *

**Ciara: Was it good? Please r+r!**


	18. Open up to me!

**Ciara: WHEU. YEAH. I UPDATED. AND NOT SEVEN MONTHS LATER. OKAY, SO, WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY CLICHE AND SAPPY. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? I LOVE IT. I also have a christmas present for you: A NEW ONE-SHOT. YEAAAAAAH. Go check it out!**

**Ikuto: Sappy chapter is sappy**

**Ciara: Die-hard romantic is die-hard romantic.**

**Amu: Uhh.. Ciara does not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

''Okay guys. The first concert was a success. But now, since we're doing an even bigger concert out in Paris, we need to be even better!'' Yukari shouted at the household members with enthusiasm.

Amu sighed. This was not what she needed. Her head hurt so much from the night before. To make matters worse? They had to pay for all the damage they caused...and...a new fridge. See, they weren't at their own house. Since they were in America, they we're staying at Nikaidou's cousin's house.

**(A/N: So, yeah. Christmas and New Years took place in America. )**

Ikuto was sitting beside her, swinging from side to side lazily on the turnable circle chair. It didn't look like he was paying attention.

She glanced at him and took in his appearance. His hair was tousled since he had just woken up. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt with grey sweat pants. He was gazing at nothing, he mouth slightly open. He looked like he was thinking about something.

* * *

**Ikuto's POV:**

_'You really love me?'_

_'Yeah, I love you a lot. When you're around me, my heart goes all weird.'_

_'Weird?'_

_'Yeah, it like, goes faster...and stuff.'_

Was she just saying that because she was drunk? Or was it the real thing?

Why did I even care?

I couldn't sleep at all last night. Knowing what she said and having her next to me made me feel uneasy.

What if she _actually_ fell in love with me?

I quickly shook my head. No, she can't.

She wouldn't. She only goes for the good-guy type.

It was probably because of the alcohol that she said all that.

''Hey...You okay?'' Amu asked from beside me.

I snapped out of my thoughts, ''Oh...I guess.''

''You guess? What's wrong?'' She asked while blinking at me.

''Who knows?'' I sighed.

''Who knows? Gosh. Have you ever opened up to anyone?'' She complained.

I smirked, ''Why? You want me to open up to you?'' I questioned.

''That's a bit hard, sweetie. I don't open up to just anyone.''

She smirked back at me, ''You've forgotten who I am.''

I returned her smirk with one of my own, ''We'll just see about that then.''

She raised an eyebrow, ''Are we placing a wager on this?''

''If you want.''

She looked at me slightly squinting, ''But we already have a bet. You get to have sex with me if I lose.''

I thought for a bit, ''True.''

''So, what do you want?'' She asked.

I thought, then smirked widely, ''Okay, if I win this, I don't just get to have sex with you once, but whenever I want.''

Her jaw dropped, ''But what if you're dating Aya?'', She yelled in a whisper.

''Well, then. I guess you don't want me to open up to you.''

She glared at me while biting her lip. She looked like she was contemplating.

Did she really want to know about me that bad?

''FINE.'' She finally shouted at me, again in a whisper.

''Aw. You're so cute.'' I said sweetly while pinching her cheeks.

''I hate you.'' She replied sharply while smacking my hands away.

''You LOVE me.'' I rolled my eyes with a grin.

''Don't even start with me...'' She trailed off while holding up the back of her hand towards me.

''AMU.'' Sanjo-san yelled fiercely.

Amu froze and she turned towards Sanjo-san, ''U-Uh, yes?'' She laughed nervously.

''Something you'd like to share?'' She said icily with a glare.

''Yes Amu, something you'd like to share?'' I imitated.

Amu glared at me full-on, then looked back at Sanjo-san, ''N-No. I was just telling Ikuto how much I LOVE,'' - She smacked me hard as fuck on my back - ''him,'' She finished with a smile.

I glared at her, that fucking hurt.

Kukai started laughing his ass off.

Sanjo-san sighed, clearly angry with us.

''You two may leave. The other band members will inform you later. You two are being too distracting.'' She said while pointing at the door.

Kukai started whining, ''DUH FUCK. IT'S NOT FAIR THEY GET TO LEAVE.''

Sanjo-san glared at Kukai, making him shut up instantly.

''You, shut up. And you two, leave.'' She said gesturing at Kukai first, then at us.

Amu sighed and got up, I followed behind her as we made our way out of the room.

* * *

Once we were out of hearing distance, Amu smacked me on the arm.

''OW. FUCK.'' I shouted while holding my arm.

''That's what you get, asshole!'' She yelled back at me.

She sighed before placing her hand on her forehead, under her bangs.

''Well, you know what? Since we're out, let me find out more about you.'' She said with a slight frown.

I smirked, ''Oh? Is this so I'll open up to you?''

She glared at me, ''Yes it is, now let me ask you questions.''

''Fine, fine.'' I said while plopping myself onto the couch. She said down beside me, and faced me.

''Favorite color?'' She said with a hard stare.

''Blue,'' I answered almost immediately.

''Birthday?''

''December first.''

''Favorite Animal?''

''Cat.''

''Fears?''

''Not really a fear, but, I dislike getting wet.''

''Uhh...Okay. Favorite eye color on a girl?''

I stopped for a second. What a weird question.

I looked over at her and smirked, ''Honey colored eyes,'' I said as I leaned towards her.

''O-Oh. Uh, Favorite hair color on a girl?''

I leaned closer, taking a lock of her hair and twirling it between my fingers, ''Pink.'' I chucked slightly, ''And black...''** ( A/N: Amu still has her hair dyed like that. It's not spikey, but still dyed all weird)**

She blushed, her facial expression was one of frustration.

''Okay, enough questions!'' She said while attempting to move away.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her back, even closer, so our noses were touching.

''You didn't ask me what my favorite type of kiss was.'' I smirked.

She looked around, avoiding my eyes.

''W-What's your favorite type of k-kiss?'' She stuttered.

I kissed her gently on the lips, pulling away after some seconds, pecking her lips once more before pulling away completely.

''That.'' I said with a wide smirk.

''G-Good to know.'' She said before pulling away and hurrying up the stairs.

I grinned, watching her leave.

I was suddenly aware of my own heartbeat. It was...fast?

"What the hell did she do to me?'' I whispered, looking back the stairs, where I last saw her.

* * *

**Ciara: Fuck yeah, sappy moments for the win.**

**Ikuto: Gross.**

**Ciara: WELL EXCUSE THE FUCK OUTTA ME FOR BEING A DIE-HARD ROMANTIC.**

**Amu: Please r+r**

**Ciara: CHECK OUT THE ONE SHOT I POSTED.**


End file.
